Songes d'une pensine
by Alyssa7
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 7! Qu'obtiendrait on si on prenait certains souvenirs de Severus et certains souvenirs de Lily et qu'on mettait tout cela dans une pensine...?
1. Ce qui restera derrière moi

Songe d'une Pensine

Note de l'auteur : Voici une nouvelle fic…très inspirée du chapitre The Prince's tale. Voici donc une série de souvenir de Rogue et de Lily lors de la fin de leur scolarité, jusqu'à certains moments de la vie adulte qu'on leur connaît. D'ailleurs, comme il s'agit de souvenirs, malgré leur ordre chronologique, je ne compte pas vous faire un récit détaillé de la septième année de nos protagonistes.

Finalement, je suis désolée pour ceux qui lisaient Un dernier Adieu et attendait la suite, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je ne croyais pas que le 7e tome aurait cet effet sur moi, mais je me dois d'écrire cette fic-ci avant de continuer quoi que ce soit…donc je suis navrée!

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient…comme toujours

Dernier avertissement : SPOILERS HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS…Vous êtes avertis alors passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas de scoop!

Ce qui restera derrière moi 

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

_« Sang-de-Bourbe »_

Les mots résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles et étaient toujours aussi blessants. Elle le revoyait, comme si cela s'était passé la veille, alors que cela faisait un peu plus d'un an. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un tel affront. Lui-même n'avait probablement pas prévu ce qui s'était passé. C'était du moins la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer de lui.

Il l'avait supplié pour qu'elle le pardonne, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Mais elle avait été claire, tout autant que les mots qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche. Ils avaient agi comme des lames, tranchant la relation qu'ils avaient depuis toujours. Même avant cet incident, leur amitié souffrait des différences qui, peu à peu, les éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas Mulciber, Avery et tous ces autres avec qui il traînait. Il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ses copains qu'il ne jugeait probablement pas assez bien pour lui. Elle répugnait les forces du mal, il se vouait corps et âme pour en faire l'apprentissage. Mais malgré tout, il demeurait son meilleur ami.

Jamais elle n'avait oublié que c'était lui qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. D'accord, l'approche avait été plutôt ratée, mais une fois les explications fournies, l'étonnante nouvelle était bien plus saisissante que l'insulte mal-interprétée. Il lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie tout en la faisant rêver. Ensemble, ils avaient attendu impatiemment la lettre contenant la bonne nouvelle. Il avait été son repère dans ce monde jusqu'alors inconnu. Mais ils avaient vieilli, et immanquablement changé. Ils avaient essayé de faire comme si le temps s'était arrêté ce jour-là près de la rivière, discutant parfois de ce petit gouffre qui s'insérait entre eux, sans jamais vraiment lui accorder d'importance. Cependant, il avait décidé de mettre fin à ce qu'il y avait entre eux, en agissant comme il l'avait fait.

Ce n'était pas tant l'appellation de « sang-de-bourbe » qui l'avait dérangée, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait osé le dire. Elle considérait tout cela comme des imbécillités servant seulement à nommer les différences. Les « moldus » tout comme les sorciers n'y faisaient pas exception. Seulement, sortant de sa bouche à lui, c'était plus qu'une simple insulte. Dès que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, il l'avait faite inférieure à lui. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'il le pensait vraiment ou pas. Il avait décidé de faire une distinction entre eux et c'était déjà trop.

Pendant des années, elle l'avait défendu du mieux qu'elle avait pu, ne faisant pas attention aux commentaires que lui lançaient les élèves de sa propre maison. Elle gardait espoir que peut-être il reviendrait à la raison en réalisant ce que proposait réellement celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Mais c'était désormais clair : il avait fait son choix. Il avait décidé d'emprunter une voie qu'il savait cahoteuse. Plus que tout, il savait que cette voie était répugnée par Lily.

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis ce jour. Il avait semblé vouloir lui adresser la parole à quelques reprises, mais les regards qu'elle lui avait lancés l'en avait probablement dissuadé. Les coups pendables contre lui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Elle ne les encourageait pas, mais ne les empêchait pas non plus.

Elle n'avait que faire d'un futur mangemort! Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela pour lui pourrir la vie. Elle était devenue totalement indifférente à Severus Rogue…enfin, pas tant que ça puisqu'elle était en train d'y penser…

-Lily? L-i-l-y?!?!

La voix lointaine qui criait son nom la tira de ses pensées. Visiblement, Erin la cherchait. Vu la faible intensité de l'appel, elle disposait encore de quelques minutes avant que celle-ci n'arrive.

Ses yeux furent alors attirés par le bazar qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Des vêtements entassés, des bouquins éparpillés, des objets divers au travers de tout cela…et c'était sans compter tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau près de son lit. Évidemment, s'il elle s'y était prise la veille au soir, comme tout le monde, tout cela serait déjà bien empaqueté dans sa valise. Mais qui pouvait vraiment avoir du plaisir à ranger ses trucs dans une valise? Certainement pas elle!

Encore moins quand cela signifiait qu'elle devait retourner à la maison. Pas qu'elle avait vraiment à se plaindre, ou qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents. Au contraire. Seulement, depuis bien des années, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi chaleureuse et paisible qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Tout ça parce qu'il y avait Pétunia…D'accord, c'était plutôt facile de mettre ça sur le dos de sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas elle qui la traitait sans cesse de débile ou de dérangée! Juste à la pensée de l'accueil que sa sœur lui réserverait, elle sentit une pointe de rage l'assaillir. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause de la jalousie maladive de Pétunia.

C'était quelque chose de compter une sorcière dans sa famille, quand il s'agissait de la première depuis des générations. Qui plus est, Lily ne se cachait pas qu'elle excellait dans la majorité de ses cours, ce qui augmentait la fierté de ses parents. Nécessairement, il avait fallu que Pétunia en fasse tout un cas, et cherche par tout les moyens à attirer leur attention, quitte à le faire en dégradant sa cadette. Tout ça parce qu'elle-même n'avait pas été acceptée à Poudlard.

Dès que Lily s'était intéressée à ce que Severus lui disait, les liens entre elle et sa sœur s'étaient désagrégés. Elle avait bien fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour montrer à Pétunia que rien ne changerait entre elles, mais cette dernière semblait préférer ignorer le « don » de Lily et la ridiculiser. Et ce n'était pas sans peine que Lily réalisait qu'il y avait peu de chance de rétablir un lien fraternel entre sa sœur et elle. Après tout, elle se souvenait encore de toutes ces heures passées à jouer dans le parc…

-Lily? Tu es là-haut?

Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher de finir de ranger avant qu'Erin n'arrive, si elle ne voulait pas entendre les milles et une réprimandes de sa copine.

Elle se pencha donc, et un petit objet brillant attira son attention. Sur le sol, un petit cœur en or étincelait. Elle le ramassa délicatement et le fit balancer doucement entre son index et son pouce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la chaînette ornée du pendentif. C'était ce qu'Anthony Grahams lui avait offert pour Noël. Anthony était un Serdaigle, d'un an plus âgé qu'elle et préfet-en-chef de surcroît. Il était plutôt joli garçon, apprécié de tous les professeurs, attirant les regards de plusieurs filles. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien, et elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Elle ne le fréquentait que quelques fois, par-ci, par-là, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'idées. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme on aime, mais elle se plaisait bien en sa compagnie. Et puis cela faisait enrager Potter, chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble…juste pour ça, ça en valait la peine…!

-Lily! Ça fait une demie-heure que je te cherche…-Dit une jeune femme en ouvrant la porte.

Lily releva les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec Erin. La noiraude la regarda mi-soulagée, mi-exaspérée, avant de dévisager le fouillis dans lequel était le dortoir.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…c'est pareil à tous les ans! –Lâcha-t-elle enfin, en affichant un petit sourire en coin devant l'air naïf, très peu convainquant, de Lily.

-Je me disais que si je ratais le train, peut-être qu'ils voudraient bien que je passe l'été ici. Tu ne crois pas? –Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir enfantine dans les yeux.

La dite Erin la regarda sceptiquement, ne sachant trop si elle devait vraiment prendre au sérieux ce que Lily affirmait ou non. Puis elle laissa aller un petit rire mélodieux en tendant sa main à la rousse qui était toujours agenouillée au sol.

-Allez relève-toi! Je crois que Dumbledore préférerait fermer Poudlard s'il savait que tu passais les vacances ici. –Rigola-t-elle, alors que Lily lui lançait un oreiller en pleine figure.

Entraînée dans le fou rire de sa copine, elle se releva et épousseta sa robe qui était parsemée de poussière.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le train va bientôt partir!

-Et alors? –Grogna-t-elle.

-Allons Lily! Je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas si pire que tu ne le crois! Vous avez vieilli Pétunia et toi.

-Laisse-moi rire! Elle est aussi immature qu'il y 6 ans. –Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. –Et puis, mes parents m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'elle avait une Grande Nouvelle à m'annoncer. Tu rigoles, elle va m'apprendre qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de faire exploser Poudlard! –Dit-elle d'un ton pincé, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Erin.

-T'exagères! Et puis dépêches-toi, sinon je crois que Potter va faire une crise du cœur!

-Potter?

-Il venait me demander à tous les cinq minutes où tu étais passée, avant que je ne monte!-Dit la jolie noiraude en haussant les épaules.

-Tu crois qu'il y ait des chances pour qu'il comprenne un jour que je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec lui?

Au regard que lui lança sa copine, elle n'y croyait visiblement pas.

-Tu dois tout de même avouer qu'il s'améliore. Il n'embête presque plus les Serpentards…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas laissé Severus Rogue tranquille pour autant, mais se ravisa, se rappelant qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-Hum…peut-être…-fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, peu convaincue.

-Bon allez! Dépêches-toi ou bien on va réellement manquer le train. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de marcher jusqu'à Londres…

Lily saisit sa baguette et d'un petit sort, tous ses effets se trouvèrent dans les valises qui étaient désormais bouclées. C'est à ce même moment, qu'elle se souvint de ce jour près de la rivière, où elle s'était tellement plu à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec une baguette, se pratiquant avec une simple branche, sous les yeux amusées de Severus…Elle secoua alors la tête, se forçant à chasser ce souvenir. Elle n'avait pas décidé de tout renier pour rien…

Elle suivi Erin hors du dortoir et aussitôt sortie, elle eu déjà le goût d'y être de retour. Elle ferma doucement la porte, songeant qu'elle laissait une fois de plus tout ce qu'elle aimait réellement derrière elle, en attente de son retour.

… … … … … … … … …

Voilà…je sais que c'est plutôt court…mais bon…c'était en guise de prologue. De plus, tout dépendant des souvenirs, les longueurs risques de varier.

Prochain chapitre, on passe du côté de Rogue!

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Alyssa


	2. Retour à la réalité

Songes d'une Pensine

Retour à la réalité 

… … … … … … … … …

Tout ce bruit autour de lui l'énervait. Comment des simples adolescents pouvaient-ils faire autant de tapage? À croire qu'on avait enfermé une meute de géants dans la Grande Salle. Et il fallait que ce fichu ciel magique ait décidé d'afficher un temps orageux, laissant aller un coup de tonnerre de temps en temps, amplifiant ainsi le vacarme. C'était d'un ridicule…

Difficile de croire qu'il y avait un peu plus de six ans, c'était lui qui s'agitait en faisant autant de bruit. Non…sûrement pas autant que ça! Il n'était pas un enfant très turbulent et avait toujours veillé à rester dans l'ombre. Pas comme ce prétentieux de Potter. Dès la première semaine, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention des tous les professeurs sur lui, soit en leur faisant du « charme » à l'aide de ses plaisanteries idiotes, ou bien, en collectionnant des retenues. Aussi imbu de soi-même, ça dépassait le jamais vu. D'accord, il avait déjà un parti-pris contre lui, suite à leur petite altercation dans le train, mais il ne fallait pas avoir de B.U.S.E.S. pour s'en rendre compte. Même Lily avait tôt fait de remarquer…

Lily qui adressait de plus en plus la parole à cet imbécile et sa gang de retardés, alors qu'elle refusait tout simplement de le regarder, lui. Oui, il avait fait une énorme erreur en la traitant de « sang-de-bourbe », mais il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Si Potter ne s'était pas attaqué à lui, utilisant un de ses propres sorts d'ailleurs, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. L'humiliation était déjà bien assez présente, sans que quelqu'un ne vienne s'interposer pour l'augmenter. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il dirait. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment, c'était de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait pour ne pas qu'elle croit qu'il était un froussard. Mais plus que jamais, il réalisait que c'était Lily qui importait plus que tout.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise près d'une de ses copines et discutait allégrement, probablement de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses vacances d'été. C'était étrange de voir comment, à chaque année, elle était réticente à retourner dans sa famille, et que lorsqu'elle revenait, elle était rayonnante. Probablement était-elle en train de raconter dans les moindres détails la cérémonie de mariage qui avait eu lieu dans sa cour…

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise habitude de jeunesse, mais il continuait de l'espionner. Non!…Pas l'espionner, mais plutôt s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout, cela demeurait un de ses seuls passe-temps dans ces vacances pourries. Comme il répugnait à retourner dans sa demeure. Il endurait difficilement ses parents, qui pour leur part, n'avaient que faire de lui. En fait, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à autre chose que de se pourrir la vie l'un et l'autre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu être conçu. Et contrairement à Black, qui aurait d'ailleurs mieux fait de rester chez sa mère, il n'avait pas hérité d'un vieil oncle sénile, et ses faibles moyens le forçaient à retourner dans la maison « familiale » pendant les grandes vacances.

Toujours était-il qu'il était passé à quelques reprises devant sa maison et, comme tous ceux qui habitaient le cartier, avait remarqué ce qui se préparait. Il y avait d'ailleurs trouvé le prétexte parfait pour s'infiltrer lors de la réception et approcher Lily, histoire de s'expliquer. Hors du contexte de Poudlard, peut-être cela serait-il moins ambiguë.

Mais il avait tôt fait d'abandonner l'idée. Non seulement cela risquait de gâcher la journée de la rousse, mais c'était sans compter son hystérique de sœur qui aurait probablement fait tout un cirque en l'apercevant. Bien qu'il ne se souviennes pas lui avoir fait autre chose que de la mépriser, –excepté l'histoire de la branche qui était tombée ACCIDENTELLEMENT sur elle- celle-ci semblait le honnir du plus profond de son être. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas une sorcière et faisait état d'une stupidité croissante. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Dumbledore accepterait de la prendre à Poudlard? Le vieux avait beau être fou, il y avait quand même des limites!

-…m'écoutes quand je te parle! –Entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille.

Il se retourna indifférent, pour rencontrer le regard courroucé de Mulciber.

-J'écoute seulement quand celui qui ouvre la bouche évite de ne dire que des banalités. –Rétorqua Rogue, le gratifiant d'un regard neutre.

-Je crois qu'on se comprends mal Severus…-Dit Mulciber, l'empoignant par le col.

Rogue se contenta de se dégager.

-Ne t'avise plus de me toucher. –L'avertit-il, sans pour autant s'énerver. –Un poison se glisse si facilement dans un verre de jus d'orange…

-Arrête ça Rogue! –Trancha le garçon qui était à sa droite. –Et puis, je crois que ce que Mulciber a à te dire est fortement dans ton intérêt. –Lui glissa-t-il, avec un petit sourire vicieux.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir…-Conclut Severus, totalement désintéressé.

-Écoute bien monsieur je-crois-pouvoir-me-débrouiller-tout-seul, -chuchota Mulciber – je te rappelle que tu n'es pas celui qui a la famille la mieux placée pour atteindre tes objectifs…

Severus soupira, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort…

-Très bien…je t'écoute…

-Alors, comme je vous l'avais dit, j'en ai discuté avec mon père, et il est prêt à nous organiser une petite rencontre. -Dit Mulciber, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par petite rencontre? –Demanda Avery.

-Et bien…disons qu'_Il_ ne sera pas là, mais il enverra quelqu'un pour voir de quoi on a l'air, qui par la suite lui fera un rapport. Ensuite, si on est apte, on le rencontre _Lui_.

-C'est presque aussi délirant qu'un de ses concours de beauté Moldu –lança Rogue, ironiquement. –Si on est assez bien, on passe en ronde finale!

-Je ne rirais pas trop si j'étais toi, Rogue. –Lança sérieusement Avery. –Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple jeu. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.

-Je sais bien idiot! –Dit-il froidement.

-Et puis, mon père m'a dit qu'on aurait une sorte d'épreuve à accomplir.

-Il ne t'a pas dit quoi? –Demanda Avery avec un énervement que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

-Non. Probablement quelque chose où l'on devra s'en prendre à des Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe. –Répondit-il en souriant.

Rogue tiqua à l'appellation, mais préféra se taire dans de telles circonstances.

-Mais ils ne feront pas une rencontre pour trois sorciers à peine débarrassés de la Trace. –Se renfrogna alors Mulciber.-On doit donc trouver au moins une dizaine de personnes qui seraient intéressées…

-Tu rigoles?-S'esclaffa Avery. –Regarde autour de toi…tout le monde serait prêt à le rejoindre!-Dit-il en désignant les élèves de sa maison.

-Ne t'avance pas trop, Avery. –Souleva Rogue. –Même si plusieurs adhèrent à ses idéaux, ils ne veulent pas pour autant être impliqués. C'est peut-être un peu trop gros pour certains…

-Il marque un point. –Souligna Mulciber. –Et puis, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est autorisé à venir. Non seulement il ne doit pas y avoir de mineurs, donc pas de sixièmes années, et ceux qui iront devront descendre de familles qui ont _SES_ grâces. Pas question de se tromper, sinon, mon père va me le rappeler pendant des années!

-D'accord…On sait déjà qu'on peut compter sur Evan Rosier et Rodolphus Lestrange. Évidemment, Bellatrix Black va sûrement vouloir suivre son « petit chéri ». On est déjà à trois…plus vous et moi…-Énuméra-t-il.

-Il va tout de même falloir demeurer discret, car si ça se rend jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore, on est cuit! –Le coupa Mulciber.

Lassé de la conversation, mais ayant surtout aperçu une tornade rousse sortir de la Grande Salle, Rogue se leva et se prépara à quitter à son tour. C'était le moment où jamais d'essayer de lui reparler…

-Mais où tu vas? –S'indigna Mulciber.

-Mal de tête. –Dit-il simplement en se levant.

Il gagna rapidement les grandes portes, trop peu sûr de ce qu'il lui dirait. Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit était difficilement justifiable. Mais après autant de temps, sa colère devait tout de même avoir diminué. L'autre problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier si elle était seule ou pas. Il savait qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Il avait donc fort à parier qu'elle serait entourée d'une bande de marmots égarés. Pas grave, il improviserait.

-Snivelllllllllllllllllllllllus!

C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

-Retourne-toi quand on te parle. Les bonnes manières…Tu ne connais pas?

Il se retourna pour assister au spectacle auquel il s'attendait depuis qu'ils l'avaient interpellé. Face à lui se trouvait James Potter et son habituel air arrogant sur le visage, qui le toisait, comme s'il était présentement en train d'atteindre à sa vie. Lui-même devait avoir un air semblable. Évidemment, son éternel et indispensable compagnon, Black, se tenait à sa gauche. Pas question de faire dans l'égalité à un contre un…c'était beaucoup plus amusant de se mettre à plusieurs! Il y avait aussi Rémus un peu plus en retrait. Rogue savait qu'il n'approuvait pas nécessairement ce que ses deux copains faisaient mais il n'agirait pas, ni pour les aider, ni pour les empêcher. Il était d'ailleurs loin de lui en être reconnaissant. Quel bel exemple de lâcheté! Et finalement, Pettigrow qui tenait déjà sa baguette, tout en prenant soin de traîner de la patte. Qui pouvait vraiment avoir peur de lui? Même un première année aurait pu le désarmer à main nue.

-Les cours sont commencés depuis une semaine déjà, et on avait oublié de te saluer…-Dit Sirius avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Severus se contenta de le regarder sans aucune expression.

-Mais où est-ce que tu as rangé ta belle chemise, Sevi? –Demanda James d'un ton faussement admiratif.- Tu sais, celle qui ressemble à une robe!

Severus serra les doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à la sortir à tout moment. Il essayait de rester impassible, mais il sentait sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, ou quoi? On t'as connu avec plus d'aplomb…-Ricana Sirius. –Est-ce que tu aurais peur sans tes petits copains?

-Tu es bien placé pour parler Black! –Lâcha-t-il ironiquement. –Et si j'étais toi, je ferais un peu moins le fier après avoir été rayé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Ça doit être la classe ce gros trou sur la tapisserie dans le salon…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? –l'interrogea Sirius, visiblement peu au courant.

-Quoi? Tu ne le savais pas? –Feignit-il ne pas savoir. Il avait entendu Régulus vanter le fait, la veille. Comme quoi, Sirius qui n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille depuis déjà un bon moment, n'était sûrement pas au courant. –Tu demanderas les détails à ton frère…et puis je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de te passer le bonjour de ta très chère mère!

Sirius avait pris une drôle de teinte. Severus savait très bien qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué puisque Rémus le retenait par le bras.

-Tu peux bien rire Rogue, mais lui aura au moins eu l'intelligence de se rallier au clan gagnant. –Dit fièrement James, insistant fortement sur le dernier mot. –Ça fait quoi de le lécher les bottes de ton _Maître_?-Continua-t-il, étouffant un ricanement.

Décidément trop ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation, Severus lui lança un regard méprisant avant de leur tourner le dos. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à parler de cela avec un mec aussi prétentieux, qui croyait, à lui seul, pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire une dizaine de pas, il senti un jet de lumière frôler son épaule.

-Ça c'est vraiment très lâche Potter…-Dit-il en se retournant vers lui, qui tenait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui.

-James…-Essaya alors d'intervenir Rémus.

-Je ne tolère pas qu'on ne m'écoute pas quand je parle. Encore moins quand ça vient de la part d'un futur mangemort…-Dit-il ignorant Rémus.

-Tu devrais écouter ton copain Potter. D'ailleurs, la pleine lune approche, vaudrait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère…on ne sait pas quel monstre pourrait ressurgir. –Dit-il vicieusement.

Le coup avait d'ailleurs très bien été porté, car avant même qu'il n'est pu réagir, Sirius et Rémus bondissait sur lui, alors que James et Peter lui envoyèrent des sortilèges de concert. Heureusement, ses réflexes étant assez aiguisés, il avait eu le temps de porter la main jusqu'à sa baguette. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort, quand, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit ses deux assaillants être projetés plus loin.

Puis, avant même de s'être relevé, il reconnu une voix qu'il, dans de telles circonstances, aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

-Rogue, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Black! –Claqua-t-elle. – Vous êtes lamentables! Je n'attendais pas moi de vous, mais de là à vous donner en spectacle au beau milieu de la place…ça dépasse l'absurde!

Lily se tenait au milieu, furieuse, la baguette sortie. Autour d'elle se tenait une dizaine de premières années, mi-amusées, mi-apeurées.

-Ah…Lily…-Dit James, qui glissa discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.-…je voulais justement te demander…-

-La ferme Potter! –Gronda-t-elle. –Quel bel exemple vous faites! –Dit-elle, les regardant, dégoûtée.

-Mais c'est Rogue! –S'empressa de se justifier Sirius. –Il a insulté Rémus…-

-Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. –Le coupa-t-elle froidement.

-Mais…-

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Je retire 10 points par tête. Ça vous apprendra à vous mettre quatre contre un…-Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'ensemble des maraudeurs.

Elle leur lança un regard mauvais, un après l'autre, en terminant pas Severus. Il s'apprêta alors à lui parler, mais elle le devança avant même qu'il ne bouge les lèvres.

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de m'adresser la parole!-Lui lança-t-elle froidement, avant de poursuivre son chemin, suivie de la file de plus jeunes.

… …. … … … … … … … …

Et voilà pour le deuxième souvenir…à partir du prochain chapitre, ça commencera à être des souvenirs un peu plus capital dans l'histoire de nos très chers personnages.

Sinon et bien je remercie tous ceux qui lisent la fic…en passant je suis désolée, mais un problème avec m'a forcé à reposter la fic.

Prochain chapitre, on retourne dans les pensées de Lily.

Remerciements aux revieweurs :

**Miss Enola Adams** : Et oui…pas capable d'attendre la sortie française pour lire le dernier livre! Je me félicite d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir attendue. Sinon et bien non, je ne croirais pas tomber dans le Lily et Rogue…Je n'ai aucunement envie de changer l'histoire qu'a écrite Rowling. Lily et James forever!!!Sinon et bien espérons que tu aimeras le chapitre!

**Del Naja** : Contente de voir que tu aimes…personnellement, je trouve difficile d'écrire sur la jeunesse de ces personnages, car la vision qu'on en avait lors de leur mention dans le 3e Harry Potter, était en grande partie différente de ce qu'a amené JK Rowling par la suite. Il est donc difficile de se fixer sur leur caractère. Pour ta fic, je te promets d'aller jeter un coup d'œil d'ici la fin de la semaine! Sinon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas décue!

**Lylae** : Adore? Vraiment…Lol…et ben voilà la suite!

**Lo** : Voici la suite. Espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Bisous

ALyssa


	3. En route vers une réconciliation

Songes d'une Pensine

En route vers une réconciliation 

… … … … … … … … …. … …

Elle était seule dans le couloir, avec pour seule compagnie, l'écho de ses propres pas. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle commune, elle n'avait rencontré qu'un ou deux élèves. Elle avait rarement connu Poudlard aussi calme. Si elle avait bien compris, les Serdaigles avaient une pratique de Quidditch ce soir, et la chaude soirée de ce début d'automne en avait incité plusieurs à y assister en tant que spectateurs.

Chose certaine, même libérée de ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle aurait préféré rester dans la tour plutôt que de perdre sa soirée assise dans les gradins. Elle aimait ce sport, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable. De là à assister à une simple pratique…il fallait être totalement fanatique, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Et puis chaque fois qu'elle les voyait exécuter différentes feintes sur leur balai, elle sentait un petit picotement au niveau du ventre, de peur que quelqu'un ne tombe. Évidemment, on évoquait rarement les accidents passés, comme pour toute bonne chose, mais il était évident que des hommes et des femmes avaient dû être gravement blessés lors de certains matchs. Et Poudlard n'était pas exempt de cela.

Elle vit la porte du local où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, essayant d'éviter le grincement des pentures. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus agressant qu'une porte mal huilée, qui s'ouvrait dans un environnement silencieux? Et Dieu seul savait que les pentures de Poudlard auraient bien eu besoin d'un petit coup d'huile!

La pièce était vide. Elle s'en doutait. Elle avait l'habitude d'arriver avec un peu à l'avance. Cela lui permettrait d'ailleurs de réviser ses notes avant qu'il n'arrive. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont elle avait envisagé passer sa soirée, mais elle n'avait pas su refuser. Tout le monde se devait de performer en vu des A.S.P.I.C.s et si elle avait de la facilité à revendre, lui, en aurait parfois pris un brin. Peter Pettigrow était loin d'être le plus mauvais, mais ne se démarquait pas non plus par des résultats extraordinaires. Heureusement pour lui, Black n'était pas un surdoué non plus, ce qui diminuait le complexe qu'il aurait pu avoir face à James et Rémus qui eux, excellaient dans la plupart de leurs cours. La seule différence entre Peter et Sirius, c'était que ce dernier obtenait des résultats passables, sans prendre la peine de travailler. Pour sa part, Peter devait fournir bien des efforts pour se maintenir au niveau.

Lily était tout de même étonnée de voir qu'il était de loin un des plus forts en métamorphose. En fait, les quatre garçons étaient plus qu'excellents dans ce cours. C'en était presque louche. Mais elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envi de s'occuper de leur cas. Toujours était-il que Peter avait besoin d'un petit coup de main en enchantement et il se trouvait que cela était sa matière de prédilection. Elle avait d'abord été surprise qu'il vienne lui demander son aide. Elle n'avait jamais été en très bon terme avec Potter, et il était un de ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait pu demander à James d'ailleurs. Mais probablement que ce dernier avait déjà prévu aller étudier la tactique des Serdaigles…

Bien sûr, depuis la rentrée, elle avait traîné un peu plus avec eux. Faux… Erin avait commencé à traîner un peu plus avec eux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle avait un œil sur Rémus Lupin. De ce fait, Lily, par simple désir de politesse, s'était vue leur adresser la parole de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait même été surprise de constater que ces derniers semblaient avoir pris un petit coup de maturité. Un PETIT peu, seulement! Mais après tout, ils avaient eux aussi dix-sept ans. C'était par contre sans compter leur attaque idiote de la semaine passée, où ils avaient à nouveau fait état de leur puérilité. Délaissant Erin chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, elle avait, depuis, passé son chemin chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les environs.

En fait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle agissait ainsi à cause de James. Autant parfois il pouvait être réfléchi et sympa, autant le moment d'après il devenait insupportable, prétentieux et impulsif. Sirius Black n'était guerre mieux, mais il était quelque peu moins déterminé que Potter, ce qui faisait de lui un plaisantin plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement, Rémus était là pour les tempérer. De nature plus réservé, il permettait l'équilibre au sein de tout ce petit monde. Finalement, Peter était de nature plus suiveuse, mais avait sa personnalité bien à lui. Il ne cherchait pas l'attention, mais ne voulait pas non plus rester dans l'ombre. Il était agréable à parler, et définitivement le plus attentif des quatre.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait décidé Lily à l'aider. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé attendrissant, consciente que c'était de la pitié qui s'était, avec le temps transformée. Bien malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'excuser leur comportement enfantin par certains gestes qu'ils posaient. Peu d'adolescents auraient accepté de passer par-dessus la lycanthropie d'un des leurs. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Lupin cachait son secret. Elle-même n'était au courant que de par son statut de Préfete-en-Chef. Peu d'adolescents auraient aussi risqué leur vie pour sauver celle d'un de leur compagnon, qui plus est quand il est leur rival…

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle décida de s'installer au premier bureau à l'avant. Celui-ci faisait face à une fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître derrière les montagnes, répandant une lumière rosée sur le parc du château. La soirée était effectivement magnifique. Une température aussi douce était chose plutôt rare pour la saison. La dernière soirée aussi belle, si elle se souvenait bien, c'était le jour du mariage…

Quel coup de théâtre de la part de sa sœur que de lui annoncer qu'elle allait se marier. En fait, elle n'avait pas été si étonnée lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Pétunia avait peu de motivation pour les études, et Lily avait toujours su qu'elle chercherait à se caser le plus rapidement possible, histoire de faire bonne figure en tant que femme au foyer. La vraie surprise avait plutôt été de voir qu'un homme était prêt à accepter de passer sa vie avec une hystérique comme elle. Et quel homme d'ailleurs!

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à Vernon Dursley. Court sur patte, certainement une bonne tête de moins que sa sœur, et il se voyait déjà maître du monde. Son allure rondelette laissait aussi à présager qu'il prendrait certainement quelques centimètres de circonférence dans les années à venir. Elle n'avait pas manqué ce regard hautain qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle s'était présentée. Pétunia avait sûrement veillé à lui raconter une tonne d'horreurs sur elle. Cependant, elle avait volontairement omis de lui préciser le fait qu'elle était la sœur d'une sorcière, ce qui avait, tout compte fait, permis à Lily d'apprécier la réception, ayant un certain pouvoir de marchandage sur sa sœur aînée…

Puis, la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant la tira de ses pensées, lui indiquant que son « élève » était arrivé. Elle se retourna donc pour lui faire signe de la rejoindre et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à James Potter, plutôt qu'à Peter.

-Salut! –Dit ce dernier un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

-Potter… -Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. –Où est Peter?

-Ah oui…je venais justement te dire que Peter ne viendra pas… -Dit-il, son sourire se crispant légèrement.

-Très bien! –Dit-elle, commençant à ramasser ses livres.

-En fait…et ben…il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'intention de venir…tu vois? –Dit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, tic qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Non, je ne vois pas. –Répondit-elle énervée. –Vous trouvez ça amusant, peut-être? Si vous aviez voulu me faire perdre mon temps, vous n'auriez pas pu mieux réussir!

Elle attrapa rageusement ses bouquins devant Potter qui restait toujours dans l'encadrement à la regarder faire. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir qu'il sembla se décider à bouger.

-Non…justement! C'était prévu tout ça! –Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? –Lança-t-elle, de plus en plus agacée. Visiblement, Potter voulait la retarder. S'étaient-ils tous mis ensemble pour lui faire gaspiller de son temps? Est-ce que Black était caché derrière la porte, attendant le bon moment pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe?

-En fait, je savais que tu refuserais de me parler si c'était moi qui te le demandais. –Dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. – Peter s'est alors proposé…On savait bien que tu ne pourrais pas refuser de l'aider, toi qui tiens tant à tes études…

-Vous êtes totalement cinglés. -Dit-elle froidement, indifférente à l'air coupable qu'il se donnait. –Sur une chose, par contre, vous aviez totalement raison : je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici pour discuter avec toi. Encore plus si tu es venu pour me demander de sortir avec toi. Figures-toi que la réponse n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

-C'est-à-dire?

-NON…Crétin!-Lança-t-elle, semblant sur le point de lui administrer une gifle.

-Du calme! Si j'avais su que tu te mettrais dans cet état, je me serais assuré qu'il y ait des témoins, histoire que quelqu'un soit présent le jour de ma mort. –Plaisanta-t-il.

-Très drôle Potter!

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Lily songea très fortement à quitter. Puis, après avoir laissé échapper un très long soupir, elle se ravisa.

-Bon alors je t'écoute…qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Bah…je ne suis plus sûr que ça vaille vraiment la peine que je ne te le dise. –Dit-il, affichant un air faussement indifférent.

-J'arrive pas à le croire! –S'énerva-t-elle à nouveau. –Comme tu peux être lourd James Potter! C'est incroyable.

-Tu devrais parfois te regarder, mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef! –Cingla-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard foudroyant, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends! –S'écria alors James, sans plus aucune trace de moquerie dans la voix.

Une petite voix lui souffla alors de poursuivre son chemin.

-Je suis désolé!

Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il était désolé? James Potter qui s'excusait? Ça par contre, ça valait la peine d'être entendu. Elle se tourna donc vers lui à nouveau, sans pour autant retourner vers l'endroit où il était assis.

-Pardon? –Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Allez…ne m'obliges pas à le redire. –Dit-il, se renfrognant un peu à la vue de l'air qu'affichait Lily.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Lily…-Dit-il, presque suppliant.

-D'accord. –Lui accorda-t-elle dans un soupir. –Mais James Potter qui baisse les bras, on ne voit pas cela souvent.

-En fait…Mais…je n'ai pas baissé les bras! –S'indigna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, alors?

-Je me replis. C'es totalement stratégique! –Dit-il en souriant.

Elle se contenta de le regarder en haussant les sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait être orgueilleux.

-Bon alors? Est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer cette soudaine dose d'humanisme qui s'est emparée de toi? –Demanda-t-elle, se réinstallant sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui.

-C'est pas très gentil ça! –Dit-il, faussement vexé. –Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me détestes!

Elle secoua la tête, agitant la main pour lui faire signe de procéder. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle avait autre chose à faire.

-C'est bon…c'est bon! –Dit-il, saisissant le message. –En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. J'admets que ce n'était pas tellement futé de se mettre à quatre sur Rogue.

Lily resta incrédule. Est-ce que James Potter, s'excusait vraiment pour avoir embêté un élève, qui plus est, Severus Rogue? C'était impossible! Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point en à peine quelques jours. Cela cachait nécessairement quelque chose.

-Je sais que tu caches quelque chose Potter! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire quand tu me dis ça? –Demanda-t-elle.

-Je savais bien que tu le prendrais comme ça…-Dit-il. –Ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou il y avait une lueur de déception dans ses yeux?

-Et pourquoi, d'un jour à l'autre, tu regretterais tes agissements? –Le questionna-t-elle.

-Écoute Lily! On n'est plus des enfants, comme tu nous l'as si souvent fait remarquer. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis aussi capable d'admettre mes erreurs. Je ne te dis pas que je ne l'embêterai plus jamais, seulement que ce n'était pas loyal de se mettre quatre contre lui.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu ais saisi cela, -commença-t-elle,- mais si tu ne cesses pas de l'embêter, ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Ça t'amuse de montrer aux autres que tu es le plus fort, Potter?

Il sembla sur le point de s'emporter. Mais au moment où elle croyait qu'il se mettrait à lui crier dessus, il prit une profonde respiration et parla d'une voix très calme.

-Premièrement, mon nom c'est James.

Lily se sentit alors rougir. C'était ridicule, mais c'était désormais elle qui se sentait mal. Il l'avait, du moins depuis quelque temps, toujours appelée par son prénom. Elle, par contre, n'y avait pas été de main morte avec les Potter, imbécile, crétin…Elle s'en voulait un peu. La voilà qui lui faisait la leçon sur le respect, et elle n'était guerre mieux.

-Deuxièmement, il faut que tu comprennes que Rogue représente tout ce que je déteste. Tout ce qu'il dégage me répugne. C'est purement physique. C'est ainsi depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu.

-Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as provoqué! –Fit-elle savoir, se remémorant très bien leur première rencontre.

-Parce qu'il défendait un point de vue allant à l'encontre de ce que je pensais! –Plaida-t-il.

-Et tu trouves que c'est une bonne raison? –S'exclama-t-elle, n'aimant pas la tournure que la conversation prenait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de défendre Severus, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner raison.

-Plus maintenant, mais on était jeune. Et puis, ce gars pue les forces du mal. C'est évident qu'il meurt d'envie de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui! C'est lui-même qui t'as traitée de sang-de-bourbe…

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler! –Claqua-t-elle froidement.

Cela sembla stopper James dans son plaidoyer. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole, son ton s'étant un peu adouci.

-Et puis, ce jour-là, toi aussi tu t'es fait une opinion plutôt hâtive à mon sujet…non? –Lui demanda-t-il.

-Il y avait de quoi! –Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas pareil!

-Oui, mais moi je ne t'ai pas embêté, ni humilié, et ce, juste pour mon plaisir personnel. –Dit-elle.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas non plus laissé ma chance. Dès le début tu as levé le nez sur moi. Si j'essayais simplement de t'approcher, tu braquais les fusils dans ma direction. –Se défendit-il.

-Disons que tu ne t'es pas aidé. –Dit-elle, laissant tomber toute trace d'agressivité. –Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été aussi harcelant, ça aurait aidé.

-J'admets que de te provoquer en te demandant de sortir avec moi, chaque fois qu'on se croisait, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. –Dit-il, laissant apparaître un petit sourire. –Mais, tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas fait d'efforts!

Elle se contenta de le regarder, attendant des explications.

-Ça aura pris du temps, mais j'ai quand même compris. J'ai essayé de m'améliorer. D'accord, je ne pourrai jamais changer totalement de personnalité. –Dit-il, voyant l'expression septique de Lily. –J'ai été élevé de façon à toujours être fier de ce que je suis, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on me fera changer d'idée. Mais, j'ai quand même arrêté de m'en prendre à ceux qui ne m'avaient rien fait, juste pour faire rire les autres. Et puis, nos blagues sont de plus en plus dirigées vers des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…qui l'ont mérité! –Dit-il, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. –Tu vois Lily…tu m'as, en quelque sorte, poussé à changer…-conclut-il, cachant difficilement le malaise qui s'emparait de lui.

Lily trouva difficilement quelque chose à répondre. Elle s'aperçut même, à regret, qu'elle-même était mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il venait d'avancer était le reflet de la réalité. Bien qu'il n'ait pas totalement changé, James Potter avait fait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Cela aurait été de mauvaise foi de ne pas vouloir le reconnaître.

-D'accord, James. –Finit-elle par dire. –J'accepte tes excuses…

Il la gratifia alors d'un franc sourire.

-Amis? –Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita un peu, avant de lui tendre la sienne. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

-Amis.. –Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Bon, alors ceci étant désormais une affaire classée, j'irais peut-être, si ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule, voir cette pratique de Quidditch…

Elle lui fit alors signe partir, ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire. Il la salua et s'éloigna. Mais au moment où il franchit la porte, il se retourna, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Au fait Lily, je voulais savoir…ça te dirais de sortir avec moi?

Puis, avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il disparut dans le couloir, ne la voyant pas afficher un petit sourire.

… … … … … … … … …

Voilà un autre chapitre. Juste un petit rappel…certains vont peut-être trouver que l'histoire avance rapidement, mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il s'agit de souvenirs, donc d'éléments clé.

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté de Severus. Je sais que depuis le début, j'alterne les points de vu de Lily et Severus, mais à partir de maintenant, il y aura parfois plusieurs souvenirs de la même personne en ligne. Disons que je décide cela en fonction de ce qui s'adapte le mieux.

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour laisser un petit commentaire.

Réponses aux revieweurs :

**Miss Enola Addams **: Personnellement, je n'y croyais pas avant de lire le 7e tome à cet amour. C'était tellement présent dans certaine fic que je me disais…hum non, je ne penserais pas que ça puisse arriver. En fait, je t'avouerais même que je trouvais cela totalement cliché. Mais quand j'ai lu le chapitre The Prince's Tale, j'ai succombé. J.K a tellement bien amené la situation, que c'est impossible de ne pas être attendrit devant Severus. Je ne me ferais toujours pas à l'idée que Lily aurait pu un jour l'aimer plus que James, mais j'adhère totalement au fait que Severus vivait un amour à sens unique! Sinon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si on ne voit pas Sevi!

**Belladone** : Tu adhères? J'aime bien cette idée! Haha! Pour ce qui est des pensées de Severus, on en aura un aperçu dans le prochain chapitre, mais les regrets, c'est pour un peu plus tard! Contente de voir que tu aimes!

**Maman Weasley** : Pour la personnalité des personnages, je trouve ça un peu difficile, je te dirais. Mon opinion est que, suite au 3e et 4e tome, où l'on a fait la connaissance des maraudeurs, plusieurs personnes se sont intéressées à leur cas, et les ont quelques peu idéalisés. J.K. Rowling n'avait donné que très peu de renseignements sur eux, et on a voulu les faire parfait, un peu à l'image du Harry qu'on avait avant le 5e tome. Mais par la suite, on a découvert non seulement une certaine « humanité » en Harry, mais aussi un autre visage des maraudeurs. Rowling nous présentait un James Potter pas si parfait finalement, et un Rogue un peu « rejet… ». C'est pourquoi je trouve difficile de bien cerner la personnalité des persos, surtout de James, car il faut que je me défasse de mes idées préconçues. Justement, j'espère que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis après la lecture de ce chapitre.

Alors un gros merci à tous!

Xxx

Alyssa


	4. Par une douce soirée d'octobre

Songes d'une Pensine

_Par une douce soirée d'octobre_

… … … … … … … … … …

La lune était haute depuis un bon moment déjà et se reflétait dans le lac. Il y avait un vent froid qui s'était levé, permettant aux dernières feuilles d'aller rejoindre le sol, avant que celui-ci ne se recouvre d'un tapis de neige. En somme, l'ambiance n'avait rien de très joyeux, ni particulièrement chaleureux.

Quelle heure était-il? Un faible « Lumos » lui permit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h25. Il avait largement dépassé le couvre-feu. Pourquoi se presser alors? Un peu plus, un peu moins…il n'y avait plus de différence à ce stade. Et puis, il serait fort étonnant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète de sa disparition. Les professeurs n'auraient pas remarqué qu'il était absent, et les autres…

C'était ce soir qu'avait eu lieu la « fameuse rencontre ». Mulciber, et son intelligence déficiente, avait proposé comme première date de rendez-vous, le 31 octobre. Évidement, il avait fallu que quelqu'un lui explique qu'il s'agissait du soir d'Halloween, et que l'absence d'une douzaine de Serpentards de septième année ne passerait pas inaperçue. Si déjà, les enseignants se doutaient de quelque chose, ils ne leur en faudrait pas plus pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ainsi, la rencontre avait été devancée d'une semaine.

Ni effrayé, ni enjoué, il s'y était rendu. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait trouvé cela intéressant ou non. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement une rencontre. Ils étaient encore bien loin de leur but. Ils avaient simplement passé leur soirée à écouter Rockwood, un homme déjà marqué, leur parler des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'avenir qu'_Il _entrevoyait et ainsi de suite. Il leur avait bien posé quelques questions, mais Severus savait que ce n'était pas la soirée qui déciderait de leur entrée dans les rangs ou non.

Pas qu'il ne soit blasé par tout cela, mais pour l'instant, il avait l'impression que tout cela piétinait. Lui, il voulait que ça avance, il voulait sentir que quelque chose se passait. Bien sûr, il y aurait d'autres rencontres, où l'on évaluerait leurs capacités en leur donnant des tâches, de plus en plus importantes. Il était d'ailleurs évident que certains échoueraient assez rapidement, et ne se rendraient jamais jusqu'à _Lui_. Au début, les plus faibles auraient de la chance. Ils ne seraient pas punis pour ne pas rejoindre les rangs. En fait, on leur ferait probablement croire qu'ils étaient d'une quelconque importance, sans pour autant en faire des mangemorts. Valait mieux les garder comme alliés, et puis, ils n'en sauraient que trop peu pour aller jacasser.

Là où ça se corserait, ce serait lors de la rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après, il ne serait plus possible de reculer. Severus n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il se rendrait jusqu'à _Lui_. Après tout, il avait toujours travaillé pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était plus les méthodes qu'_Il_ utilisait pour s'assurer la fidélité de ses serviteurs. Il s'était, depuis bien longtemps déjà, renseigné à ce sujet. Il y avait diverses façons, mais celle qu'il redoutait le plus était certainement celle de la Légilimancie. En aucun cas, il ne permettait à quelqu'un de pénétrer ses pensées, pas même s'il s'agissait du futur maître du monde.

Il s'était donc exercé à l'Occlumencie. C'était loin d'être facile, mais il y avait mis énormément d'efforts depuis près de deux ans, et il arrivait à le maîtriser…correctement. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais il gardait espoir que le jour où il _Le_ rencontrerait, il le maîtriserait parfaitement.

Mais malgré tout, il était impatient d'y être. Certains pensaient que de se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres signifiait la perte de liberté. Pour lui, ce n'était pas pire que de s'allier à Dumbledore ou au ministère. Il joindrait seulement ce qui allait dans le même sens que ses convictions. Il voulait la grandeur et la puissance. Il voulait fuir tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son enfance ou sa vulnérabilité. Il voulait être respecté.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait tant à distinguer la « bonne » magie de la « mauvaise ». Le magie était de la magie. Ce qu'on nommait ridiculement les arts du mal, n'était en fait qu'une sorte de magie plus complexe, impliquant souvent des rituels, actes ou conséquences plus ou moins morales. Mais est-ce que cela signifiait automatiquement mal? Au contraire, c'était ce qui rendait le tout si intéressant.

C'était d'ailleurs cet intérêt qui les avait éloignés, Lily et lui. C'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussait à aller vers Lord Voldemort. Elle ne pourrait qu'être impressionnée devant sa détermination et la notoriété qu'il aurait acquis. Du moins, elle ne pourrait pas rester indifférente.

Mais une petite voix lui disait que tout cela était ridicule. Et ce l'était! Comme si Lily Evans changerait de position d'un jour à l'autre. C'était pourtant le seul et dernier espoir qui lui restait… surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à traîner avec Potter! Juste d'y penser, cela le faisait rager. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour que du jour au lendemain, leur relation passe d'inexistante à conviviale? C'était insensé! Elle l'avait toujours méprisé, presque autant que lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire que lui-même n'avait pas essayé?

Après tout, il connaissait Lily avant même leur entrée à Poudlard, alors que ce prétentieux n'avait fait sa connaissance que dans le Poudlard Express, si on pouvait exprimer cela ainsi. Comment avait-il fait pour trouver les mots qu'elle voulait entendre quand il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle que lui. Pourquoi, quand ils se chamaillaient, elle lui pardonnait à tous coups, alors qu'eux, ils ne s'étaient disputés qu'une seule fois, et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement ses excuses. C'était insensé!

Il saisit une roche près de lui et la tira de toutes ses forces dans le lac. Le bruit vint briser la quiétude de la nuit et c'est lorsqu'il entendit un loup crier, qu'il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer.

… … … … … … … … … …

Voici un très court chapitre…Je vous l'aurais bien fait plus long, mais malheureusement, je me serais probablement répétée, au risque que cela soit réellement mauvais. Mais c'était quand même nécessaire à l'histoire.

Pour le prochain chapitre on reste dans les pensées de Severus, mais pour vous donner un avant goût, voici le titre du chapitre :

Spero Patronum….

Alors un gros merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de lire et toujours un gros merci aux revieweurs. J'adore!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Enola Addams : Héhé…c'était un peu le but visé avec le titre du chapitre. Il faudrait pas que je vous fasse cela trop facile non plus! Mais sérieusement, Lily et Rogue qui se réconcilie…sûrement pas tout de suite...si un jour cela arrive..! Ahaha! Comment faire planer le mystère! Et pas de doute qu'elle va finir avec James…je peux te le dire sans te dévoiler le punch! C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira toujours.

Becky666 : Contente que tu aimes. Sinon et bien pour ma part, j'aimais bien James, mais plus J.K Rowling nous le montrait, moins je l'appréciais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne prendra pas toute la place dans la fiction. Malheureusement, il a quand même une certaine importance dans la vie de Lily, alors je dois lui donner la place qui lui reviens. Sinon, et ben j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu.

Maman Weasley : Mais que de beaux commentaires. C'est vraiment agréable pour moi de lire ça! Pas contre, ça me met un peu la pression tout ça. C'est sûr que pour Lily, il est facile de la voir comme une miss-parfaite. Je crois qu'on a un peu tendance à calquer les personnages de Lily et James sur ceux de Harry et Hermione lors de leur entrée à Poudlard. Mais enfin, je suis bien heureuse que tu apprécies.

Merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


	5. Spero Patronum

Songes d'une Pensine

Spero Patronum 

… … … … … … … … …

-…depuis le début du trimestre, il serait donc normal que vous soyez en mesure d'en produire un, ayant une forme opaque…-

Severus avait arrêté d'écouter ce que le professeur Amber racontait depuis un bon moment déjà. Non seulement il n'aimait pas particulièrement le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais c'était pire quand il était enseigné par un homme moustachu, court sur patte, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur ses élèves. Il n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là, mais le jeune homme ne supportait plus ses sourires incessants. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant que tous ses élèves étaient bons et égaux : il y en avait qui étaient excellents, d'autres ordinaires, et certains totalement médiocres. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou totalement inconscient pour vouloir tous les mettre dans le même panier.

-…d'animal a très peu d'importance et n'a aucun lien avec la force ou la puissance magique d'un sorcier. Ainsi, un très grand sorcier pourrait avoir une souris comme…-

Depuis la rentrée, il leur avait fait travailler leur Patronus. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à le maîtriser, mais la plupart des élèves obtenaient une forme qui repousserait, ou du moins tiendrait éloignée, les détraqueurs. Le sien était d'ailleurs particulièrement réussi. Probablement, était-ce dû à la force de son souvenir…

Le résultat ne lui convenait par contre que très peu. Qui pouvait bien vouloir d'une loutre comme Patronus? C'était celui d'une fille, pas d'un garçon. Après tout, Avery avait bien obtenu un fauve. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Au moins, il n'avait pas la moufette de Rosier. Et puis, comme Amber venait de le faire remarquer, la forme n'avait aucun lien avec la force. Et il n'aurait probablement jamais besoin de s'en servir. Pourquoi aurait-il affaire, d'ailleurs, à des détraqueurs?

-Est-ce que deux personnes peuvent avoir le même Patronus? –Entendit-il quelqu'un demander au fond de la classe.

-Bien sûr! –S'exclama Amber, avec un air un peu trop enjoué. –On ne le remarque que rarement, car il existe une variété infinie de Patronus, et plus souvent, on parle d'une ressemblance. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel phénomène, mais il serait possible que deux individus en créés un identique.

-Est-ce qu'il devrait partager le même souvenir? –Demanda l'élève, que Severus identifia comme étant Mady Jorkins, une Griffondor.

-Pas nécessairement. –Répondit-il pensivement. –Par exemple, deux époux qui partagent le même souvenir, leur mariage par exemple, n'auraient pas nécessairement le même Patronus. Il serait alors possible qu'ils se ressemblent, représentant les deux sexes d'une espèce, mais ne seraient pas nécessairement identiques. Ils pourraient d'ailleurs être totalement différents. Votre Patronus représente ce que vous êtes, ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous entrevoyez, vos buts, vos souvenirs…en fait, il n'est le reflet que d'une facette de votre personnalité. On peut deviner certaines personnes en regardant la forme qui résulte de leur Patronus, mais dans d'autres cas, il est totalement impossible de trouver pourquoi il a pris cette forme particulière.

-Et est-ce qu'il pourrait changer de forme au cours de notre vie? –Demanda Anne Datens, une Serpentard, assise deux rangées en avant de Severus.

-Oh bien sûr. –S'empressa d'ajouter le professeur, surpris que le sujet suscite autant d'intérêt. –Je connais même un homme dont le Patronus changeait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait apparaître. Cela fait état d'une très grande instabilité émotionnelle, évidemment, et pour ma part, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu lui faire confiance…vous voyez…enfin bon! Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'un cas isolé. Normalement, une personne gardera le même Patronus tout au long de sa vie. Évidemment, un enfant qui maîtriserait le sort très jeune, aurait de forte chance de le voir changer lors de son adolescence, lors de sa prise d'identité. De même que deux époux, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, qui partagent un lien très fort, pourraient voir un de leur Patronus changer pour pouvoir s'adapter à celui de l'autre. Mais il ne changera pas, à moins qu'un choc ne vienne enclencher ce changement d'aspect.

Ça c'était intéressant par contre…il avait donc la possibilité de faire changer son Patronus. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le décider, mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile!

-Alors si personne d'autre n'a de questions, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous mettre en équipe de quatre, et de faire la démonstration de votre Patronus. Allons, il n'y a aucune gêne à avoir! –Ajouta-t-il, s'apercevant de la panique qui commençait à poindre sur le visage des étudiants. –Nous commencerons donc par cette équipe! –Dit-il en pointant deux filles, dont Mady Jorkins, et deux garçons qui étaient installés au fond de la classe.

Severus laissa sa tête tomber dans sa main, regardant ce spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à lui. Quelle perte de temps que de savoir que Jorkins obtenait un furet argenté. Après tout, tout le monde savait que cette fille était la pire fouine qui soit. La seule consolation qu'il tirait de tout cela, c'était de savoir que, pratiquant l'exercice à quatre, l'attention risquait bien plus d'être portée sur la ridicule moufette de Rosier que sur sa pauvre loutre. Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à ne pas y mettre trop d'efforts, et le résultat serait un peu flou. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de bâcler son travail, mais si au moins cela évitait les commentaires désobligeants de la part de Potter, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ah…intéressant! Voilà que Hayden Thomson venait d'obtenir un condor. Impressionnant que cette fille puisse générer une telle apparition. Elle était une Serpentard, soit, mais quand on la regardait, elle semblait plutôt frêle et peu intimidante. Et après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille! Quoi que…si on se fiait aux nombreux récits d'Avery, elle était une vraie démone. Pas question qu'elle ne laisse s'échapper sa proie une fois qu'elle l'avait choisie. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment accorder de la véracité aux dires d'Avery, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas envi de réfléchir plus longtemps aux histoires _intimes_ de son compagnon. Malgré tout, cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses…

Tiens, donc! C'était au tour de Potter et ses crétins d'amis. À défaut de ne pas avoir un Patronus très imposant, peut-être que celui de Potter serait pire que le sien. Pauvre enfant qui était myope…peut-être en résulterait-il une taupe? Ou encore une autruche! Ça aurait été plutôt marrant. Mais en l'observant bien, Severus réalisa que James Potter avait l'air beaucoup trop fier pour que son Patronus prenne une forme ridicule. Il semblait même hâtif d'en faire la démonstration. Pas étonnant de sa part…

-Spero Patronum ! –S'écrièrent alors les quatre garçons.

Un long filet argenté sorti de la baguette de James, laissant apparaître une bête d'un important gabarit. Il se demanda même, pendant un instant, si ce n'était pas un cheval. C'est lorsqu'il aperçu la panache, qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cerf. Devant lui, la bête se tenait bien droite sur ses quatre pattes, affichant son panache à qui voulait le voir. Devait-il vraiment être surpris? Bien sûr que non! Il fallait bien que Potter fasse état de sa grande _« modestie »,_ même quand il s'agissait de son Patronus. On ne se demandait même pas pourquoi c'était cet animal et pas un autre. Il était presque difficile de dire qui, du cerf ou de Potter, semblait le plus fier. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné que ça ait été un paon plutôt qu'un cerf…Mais qu'elle vanité!

Il y avait quand même quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. Le quadrupède était si semblable à son sorcier. Il avait l'impression que s'il lui avait mis une paire de lunette sur le museau, il aurait pu reconnaître le visage de Potter sur l'animal. C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne semblait pas représenter une facette de sa personnalité, mais bien James Potter en entier. Même ses copains semblaient s'être faits la remarque, puisqu'ils rigolaient et se lançaient des regards entendus, comme si eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

Puis, les formes disparurent, avant même qu'il ne puisse identifier les Patronus de Black et Lupin. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir le minuscule crabe de Pettigrow. Mais qui pouvait bien être représenté par un crabe?

Il ne restait plus qu'un groupe avant le leur. Les jeunes femmes passèrent devant lui pour aller se positionner à l'avant. Elles lancèrent, d'une seule voix, le sort. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit…

Sortant de la baguette de Lily Evans, un long ruban argenté se transforma en une délicate daine. Était-ce une daine ou une biche? Peu d'importance. Il sentit alors son cœur manquer un battement. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse entamer une quelconque réflexion, il prit conscience de l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce.

-…de le cacher Evans! T'es raide dingue de notre petit Jamesie!!!-Entendit-il Sirius Black crier, déclenchant un fou rire général dans la classe.

-La ferme Black! –Vit-il Lily dire, les dents serrées.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. –Ajouta James, à la fois mal à l'aise et amusé.

-Non, non, les tourtereaux! Pas la peine de se le cacher, les Patronus viennent de parler…-Continua-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. –Je suis si content pour vous! Il commençait à être temps. –Dit-il, venant se placer entre les deux, posant ses bras sur l'épaule de chacun. –On commençait à désespérer nous, n'est-ce pas Rémus?

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher de la tête, affichant un petit sourire en coin. Severus cru alors voir Pettigrow se renfrogner un peu.

-Dites…est-ce que je pourrais être témoin le jour du mariage? –Demanda-t-il, prenant un air suppliant.

-Heu…Sirius…tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu rapidement, là? –Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. -On en est quand même pas encore rendus là…

-On est rendus nul part! –S'indigna Lily, qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

-Oui mais, Lily-jolie…Le professeur Amber nous a très bien expliqué ce qui se passait lorsque deux personnes était ééééperduuuuuuuuuuument et folllllllllllllllement amoureuses! –Ajouta Sirius. –Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier!

-Mais…professeur? –Lança-t-elle vers lui, implorante.

-En fait, Monsieur Black, je n'ai jamais…-

-Tu vois bien! –Continua Sirius dans sa lancée. – Pas la peine de se voiler la face!

Et sur ce, il les lâcha, empoigna une jolie Griffondor qui était au premier rang et se mit à valser avec elle, sifflotant un air nuptial. Le fou rire redoubla dans l'assistance, laissant Lily et James à l'avant de la classe, regardant ce spectacle avec un air horrifié.

Pour leur part, les Serpentards décidèrent de se mêler à l'hilarité, peut-être pas pour les même raisons par contre, et lancèrent quelques commentaires désobligeants à l'égard de James et Lily. Severus était consterné. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment, ils auraient tous été bons pour l'hospice. Et Amber, il attendait quoi pour réagir? Allait-il continuer à les laisser faire les pitres comme ça, sans clarifier la situation?

-On se calme…on se calme!

Enfin! Il était temps que quelqu'un réagisse.

-Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît! –Dit-il, effaçant les dernières traces d'un sourire.

Severus calcula une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le calme ne se réinstalle dans la pièce, sans compter les explications interminables qu'Amber dut fournir à Black pour lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être en fait, que d'un pur hasard. Un pur hasard…

Il avait, pour sa part, bien de la difficulté à ignorer la petite voix qui s'éveillait en lui. Tout comme tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la classe, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit le professeur Amber en début de cours. De plus, ses théories sur le hasard étaient trop peu convaincantes. Peut-être que ça aurait pu être efficace avec deux autres personnes, mais pas dans le cas de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Il n'était pas aveugle, après tout. Il avait bien vu le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre eux. Mais, comme quiconque étant au courant des développements, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui venait de se passer. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que Lily soit en train de tomber amoureuse de Potter? Sa Lily?

C'était totalement impossible! Ils étaient peut-être copains, mais certainement pas plus! Il connaissait Lily, et elle n'aurait jamais fréquenté un type aussi prétentieux, vaniteux, débile, hautin, égocentrique, stupide, enfantin, désobligeant, irrationnel, puéril, répugnant….

-Monsieur Rogue? Vous, vous avancez, oui ou non?

La question d'Amber le ramena sur Terre. C'est seulement lorsqu'il vit Avery, Rosier et Lestrange à l'avant de la classe, qu'il comprit que c'était à son tour de faire la démonstration de son Patronus. Sans réfléchir, il empoigna sa baguette et s'avança vers ses camarades.

Ce fut une fois fin prêt à lancer le sort, que la panique s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le faire…c'était impensable. Il senti la faible vibration qui parcourrait ses membres. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui sortirait de sa baguette, et même vague, il n'osait imagine la réaction qu'ils auraient si elle s'avérait être vraie. Il se concentra alors sur un souvenir très désagréable alors qu'il prononçait la formule.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Il entendit tout d'abord des ricanements, probablement reliés à la moufette qui se promenait sur le sol, dandinant sa queue dans tous les sens. Mais bien vite, il sentit les regards se poser sur lui. Il se contenta de garder son air indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Snivellus? Tu es trop timide pour nous montrer ce dont tu es capable? –Cingla Black.

-C'est dur à croire venant de ta part…Toi qui es normalement si doué dans les Forces du Mal…-Ajouta James, appuyant fortement sur la fin de sa phrase.

Il se contenta de leur jeter un regard méprisant.

-Ou peut-être que c'est parce que tu as peur qu'on voit quelle forme prend ton Patronus?

-Monsieur Black! Monsieur Potter! Ça suffit, maintenant. –Ordonna le professeur Amber. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue, mais au moment où il allait parler, un bruit leur indiqua que le cours était terminé.

Severus s'empressa de rassembler ses effets et fila sans demander son reste. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut assez loin de la classe de cours, et s'appuya contre la porte d'une salle verrouillée. Il avait rarement l'habitude de s'abaisser à ce niveau, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait été nécessaire. Est-ce qu'un Patronus pouvait être à ce point personnel? Si c'était réellement le cas, il aurait intérêt à le camoufler le plus longtemps possible.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait d'abord obtenu une loutre…parce qu'il croyait que c'était un Patronus ne cadrant qu'aux femmes. Il s'était fié à ce cliché croyant que…après tout…c'était logique…

Le bruit de deux personnes qui se chamaillaient attira alors sa curiosité. Ils semblaient être dans le couloir adjacent, ce qui l'empêchait de les voir. Mais il reconnu bien assez vite les voix de Lily et Potter.

-…aucune importance à ce que Black a dit? –Questionna Lily, avec un peu trop de volonté.

-Et bien…

-James! Je croyais que c'était clair pour toi! Entre nous, il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié. –Dit Lily, visiblement embarrassée.

-Je sais, je sais. –Répondit-il, lacement. –Mais comprends-moi, j'en ai rêvé pendant des années, alors…

-Je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois ce que Sirius peut dire! Je t'apprécies énormément James, mais je n'éprouve rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour toi. C'est bien clair? –Demanda-t-elle, obstinée.

-Très bien. –Acquiesça-t-il, à contre-cœur. – Mais dis, ça ne pourra jamais changer?

Severus n'arrivait pas à la voir, mais avec le temps qu'elle mit pour répondre, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait rougi.

-Je ne penserais pas…Mais on ne sait jamais, après tout!

Et il entendit des pas. Lily devait avoir quitté. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de James de s'éloigner. Mais c'est seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il recommença à respirer normalement. Venait-il d'imaginer cet échange ou bien…Si le choc n'avait pas été assez puissant la première fois, c'était certain que maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il serra les dents et crispa les poings. Puis bien décidé à vérifier, il prit sa baguette et murmura un petit :

-Spero Patronum.

Apparut alors, dans le couloir désert, la forme à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire cynique. Un peu plus, et le professeur Amber assitait à ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : la matérialisation de deux Patronus identiques. Devant lui, une daine le regardait avec ses deux grands yeux ronds…

… … … … … … … … … …

Voilà encore un autre chapitre. Pour être bien franche, sans vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemblerait exactement, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que m'est venue l'idée de la fic. Celui-ci et un autre…qui viendra dans quelques semaines.

Sinon et bien pour les Patronus des personnages…Celui de Lily et de Rogue, on les connaissait, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir s'il avait déjà été mention de celui de James. J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Pour les besoins de la cause, j'en ai fait un cerf, ce qui selon moi cadre quand même bien…! Si jamais ce n'était pas cela et que quelqu'un savait la forme exacte, et bien ne m'en voulez pas trop!!!

Toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de reviewer…! Ça me pousse à aller un peu plus vite je crois!

Réponses au revieweurs :

**Miss Enola Addams** : Lol! Moi aussi j'aime bien ses réactions. Je te dirais que c'est la partie qui me plaît le plus à écrire, même si je trouve que Rogue est un personnage plutôt difficile à saisir. On ne sait comme pas comment il s'intégrait aux autres, ni son réel caractère…enfin! Si tu veux des réactions de Rogue…t'en fait pas, il va y en avoir pas mal dans les chapitres à venir. Deux en particuliers….Enfin, j'espère ne pas te décevoir!

**Maman Weasley** : Severus Rogue…vraiment très intéressant comme personnage effectivement. Je te dirais que suite au tome 5, je commençais à avoir un certain respect pour lui…! Et puis le tome 6 a totalement brisé toute l'estime que j'avais pour lui…je l'aurais assassiné je pense. Et finalement, suite à la lecture du tome 7, j'aurais été prête à lui dédier une statue! D'accord, tu vas me dire que je suis plutôt influençable, mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas comprendre réellement le personnage sans avoir lu TOUS les tomes….et encore là…et donc, maintenant il compte parmi mes personnages favoris. Je m'amuse d'ailleurs comme une petite folle à imaginer le genre de situations dans lesquelles il a pu se trouver. Bref, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies.

Un gros merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


	6. Réflexions sous la lune

Songes d'une Pensine

Réflexions sous la lune 

… … … … … … … … … …

Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide, fouettant le vent froid. Il fallait être très précautionneux et surtout ne pas regarder directement en bas. Dans un tel cas, on pouvait alors être pris de peur, et sans le vouloir, se laisser tomber. Vu la hauteur, c'était déconseillé. Cela risquait fortement d'être fatal. Quoi que, le tapis de neige amortirait probablement la chute…

La lune était levée depuis déjà un bon moment et était presque pleine. Rémus devait commencer à s'en ressentir. C'était tellement cruel que cela ait dû lui arriver à lui…En fait, ça aurait été tout aussi cruel pour n'importe qui, mais ça semblait bien pire quand on connaissait un peu Rémus. N'étant pas supposée être au courant de la situation, elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui, mais elle avait été plus bavarde sur le sujet avec James. Quiconque avait un jour discuté avec Rémus Lupin, savait qu'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa compagnie. Il était doux, cultivé et drôle, tout en ayant cette petite lueur de malice au fond des yeux. À voir la description qu'elle faisait de lui, James aurait eu de quoi être jaloux. Mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié, si on pouvait nommer cela ainsi, à l'égard du loup-garou. Elle était juste profondément touchée par lui. Il avait cette difficulté à s'accepter lui-même, ce qui le poussait à se tenir généralement à l'écart. Cela chagrinait d'ailleurs Erin, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait ses avances, alors qu'il ne semblait pas indifférent à elle. Lily avait bien supplié James de convaincre Rémus qu'Erin respecterait son état de loup-garou s'il daignait lui en faire part, mais celui-ci avait été clair : Rémus ne lui dirait que s'il le décidait lui-même. Enfin…

Les cours allaient recommencer demain. Elle angoissait à cette idée, consciente qu'il ne resterait qu'une demie année avant de commencer sa vie adulte. Vie adulte…c'était un bien grand mot, mais du moins, elle serait relâchée dans le monde adulte. Rien que d'y penser, cela la paniquait. Quand on a dix-sept ans, on ne se sent pas tout à fait prête à être délogée de son petit confort. Elle ne doutait pas que ses parents l'accueilleraient à nouveau dans la maison familiale, mais cela compliquait un peu les choses quant à son pied dans le monde magique. Et puis, que pourrait-elle bien faire une fois sortie de Poudlard? Un emploi au ministère pouvait être alléchant, mais par les temps qui courraient, c'était de moins en moins recommandé…

Et puis, garderait-elle contact avec ses camarades de classe? Pour Erin, il n'y avait aucun doute. Celle-ci projetait faire le tour du monde et s'établir ailleurs, mais les hiboux, ça ne servait pas à rien après tout! Il y avait aussi Alice qu'elle aimait bien. Elle était tellement joviale et pétillante. Quant aux autres, elle les aimait bien, mais elle ne savait pas trop. C'était bien beau de se dire qu'on continueraient tous à se voir, mais il ne fallait pas non plus être surréaliste.

Et les maraudeurs? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux? Cela lui coûtait de se l'avouer, mais elle s'ennuierait inévitablement d'eux. Si ce n'était de Rémus de qui elle avait vanté les qualités un peu plus tôt, il y avait aussi Peter et sa maladresse habituelle mais si attachante. Il n'était pas l'exemple type de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Griffondor et c'était probablement cela qui lui avait permis de rejoindre le groupe. Il avait pourtant l'esprit vif et se révélait des plus agréables. Peu entreprenant, cela n'enlevait rien à sa détermination. Elle pouvait passer des heures à discuter de politique avec lui. Peu à peu, elle comprenait ce que les trois autres avaient su voir en lui, et que peu saisissaient. Il y avait aussi Sirius. Autant leurs personnalités étaient différentes, autant ils étaient parfaitement compatibles. Il avait le don de la mettre à l'aise, et elle se surprenait même à lui confier certaines choses dont Erin n'était même pas au courant. Impossible de ne pas passer à deux doigts de mourir de rire quand il était à proximité. C'était qu'il avait du talent pour se mettre dans des situations…

Et dire que quelques mois au par avant, l'opinion qu'elle avait d'eux était totalement différente. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait fait la paix avec James. James…lui aussi il lui manquerait…James…à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus tellement où se positionner vis-à-vis lui. Il avait réellement changé pour elle…

Un hululement la fit sursauter. À cette heure, la majorité des hiboux étaient sortis pour aller se nourrir. Il en restait bien quelques-uns qui étaient trop frileux pour attaquer la nuit froide de janvier. Pour sa part, elle aimait bien l'endroit, offrant une vue imprenable sur la cour. Elle avait toujours eu peur des hauteurs, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était différent. Avec un sourire, elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer à cet après-midi là…

…-…-…-…-…

_-James? _

_Elle regarda le jeune homme qui volait plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de si-haut?Et c'était sans compter le vent…même avec un porte-voix elle n'était pas certaine qu'il prendrait compte de sa présence. Mais après tout, elle était magicienne, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer?_

_Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et se lança dans une autre tentative._

_-JAMES POTTER EST DEMANDÉ IMMÉDIATEMENT AU SOL!_

_Oh! Ça semblait avoir fonctionné puisque la petite silhouette se rapprochait d'elle en grossissant. James atterrit juste devant elle, l'air angoissé. _

_-Lily…ça va? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…? –Demanda-t-il nerveusement._

_Elle réalisa qu'elle avait alors lancé un ordre plutôt impératif. Surtout d'en haut, cela ne devait pas avait l'air d'annoncer un bon présage._

_-Ah…euh non… -Répondit-elle, légèrement embarrassée. –En fait, ça serait à toi de me le dire. Je viens de croiser McGonagall et elle m'a demandé de te dire de la rejoindre ce soir vers 19h00 pour ta retenue…-Termina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils._

_-Ah…ça…oui…j'avais oublié…_

_Elle le vit baisser les yeux au sol. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais elle aimait bien le voir se mettre dans cet état. Un petit « hum hum » bien placé, et il releva les yeux vers elle. _

_-En fait, c'est plutôt Sirius qui aurait dû avoir cette détention. –Commença-t-il, lui adressant un petit sourire. –Tu connais sa manie et sa tendance à vouloir se montrer dès qu'il en a l'occasion. _

_-Et quel est le rapport avec ton heure de colle? –demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

_-J'y arrive. L'autre jour, en potion, il y avait Hayden Thomson qui semblait s'être mise sur son cas, et s'est mise à le questionner sur un tatouage de moto qu'il se serait fait faire sur…tu vois...-Dit-il en baissant les yeux à son propre pantalon et en esquissant un sourire entendu. -…il a bien essayé de démentir la rumeur, mais Thomson ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher prise. Et puis, tu dois savoir que Sirius n'a pas tendance à refuser de se prouver. Je me suis donc jeté sur lui alors qu'il commençait à défaire sa boutonnière, pour éviter le pire bien entendu, mais malencontreusement, mon pied a rencontré la patte de la chaise et j'ai trébuché, entraînant Patmol dans ma chute, qui lui a accroché l'élève le plus proche ce qui a fait que Truler a mis trop de mousse de bulbe de saule dans sa potion, qui lui a sauté au visage .-Finit-il. –Et tu sais comment Slughorn aime Truler…en fait il aime plutôt sa mère qui est cousine à je ne sais plus quel ministre…enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est moi qui ait eu droit à la retenue… Évidemment, ma famille ne doit pas être assez réputée pour que je sois épargné…_

_-Allons ,Slughorn n'est pas si pire que cela…-Dit-elle amusée. _

_-On sait bien, toi il t'adore! –Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Et pourtant, ma famille est moldue! –Dit-elle, marquant un point._

_-Voyons Lily! Comme si c'était important. Même si tu venais d'une famille de troll, tout le monde ne pourrait que t'adorer! –Dit-il. _

_Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mit à rougir. Lily songea qu'elle devait avoir un teint plutôt semblable. _

_-Ton histoire est tout de même un peu tirée par les cheveux. –Dit-elle, voulant détourner le sujet de la conversation, le plus rapidement possible._

_-Tu ne me crois pas?_

_-Et bien…-Commença-t-elle._

_-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité! –Dit-il avec un air confiant._

_-Je crois que tu as oublié un petit détail dans cette histoire que tu viens d'inventer. –Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Mais elle n'est pas inventée mon histoire! –Protesta-t-il mollement .-Et puis, c'est quoi ce détail?_

_-Je crois que t'as oublié que j'ai potion avec toi. –Dit-elle un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. _

_-Ah…oui, effectivement! –Concéda-t-il. –Bah, j'aurai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé de berner l'incontestable intelligence de Lily Evans! –Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel._

_Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire et de lui administrer un petit coup d'épaule._

_-Et puis je sais bien que tu as failli y croire…-conclut-il, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. _

_Elle secoua la tête, sans pour autant cesser de rire. Puis, elle lui lança un regard demandant le reste des explications._

_-Très bien, très bien.- Dit-il, faussement excédé. –McGonagall nous surpris échanger des petits mots pendant son cours._

_-Que ça? –Demanda-t-elle._

_-Cinq fois d'affilé…-Termina-t-il, affichant un faux air piteux. _

_Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais!_

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient vos petits mots? _

_-Et bien…Hey! Mais ça ne te regarde pas ça, mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef. –S'exclama-t-il._

_Ce fut alors à son tour de lui faire un petit clin d'œil._

_-Bon alors, maintenant que le message a été transmis, je crois que je vais te laisser à tes occupations. –Lui dit-elle. Drôlement, elle n'avait pas tellement le goût de partir. Après tout, la journée était vraiment très belle._

_-Tu veux faire un tour? –Demanda-t-il, désignant son balais._

_-Oh…non merci! –Refusa-t-elle poliment. Elle n'aimait pas tellement les hauteurs._

_-Pourquoi pas?Tu as peur? –Demanda-t-il un petit sourire canassié sur les lèvres. _

_-Oui. –Répondit-elle sèchement. Il n'était pas dit que James Potter rirait d'elle._

_-Ah…je suis désolé…-Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde cela. –Tu sais, plusieurs personnes ont peur, mais le jour où elles montent sur un balais, leur angoisse diminue…_

_-Où veux-tu en venir?_

_-Peut-être que je pourrais te faire faire une tour…Pas très haut…-Dit-il la voyant prête à répliquer. -..si tu as peur, on redescend aussitôt._

_-Non je ne croirais pas. –Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Lily? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?_

_Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance?_

_-Oui…_

_-Alors monte sur ce balais avec moi. –Dit-il doucement, lui tendant la main._

_Instinctivement, elle lui tendit la main. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Elle lui faisait confiance, mais peut-être pas au point de remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il installa le balai et décolla. Elle sentit la peur s'infiltrer par chacun des pores de sa peau quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Sans se poser la moindre question, elle entoura James de ses bras et l'agrippa le plus fortement qu'elle pu._

_-Ce qui est important, c'est de ne pas regarder directement en bas. –S'époumona-t-il pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré le vent .-Sinon, tu vas prendre peur et tu risquerais de te laisser tomber. On va monter encore un peu, et ensuite tu pourras regarder._

_Elle se calla un peu plus contre son dos, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Il fallait bien se concentrer sur autre chose, non?_

_-Maintenant c'est bon! Tu peux regarder._

_La vitesse de vol était réduite. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et regarder. C'était magnifique! Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tellement plus haut que la plus haute tour de Poudlard. James avait respecté sa parole. Mais la vue était magnifique…c'était si petit…_

_-Ça va? –lui demanda-t-il._

_-Tu pourrais monter un peu plus haut? –Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire._

…-…-…-…-…-…

Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que ce serait James Potter qui lui permettrait de vaincre sa peur des hauteurs, elle lui aurait rit au nez. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était arrivé.

Elle avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer comment ce type avait réussi à rester accrocher à elle après avoir essuyé tant de refus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas déterminé! Il avait été prêt à changer son caractère et ses agissements juste pour lui faire plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu demander de plus? En fait, elle avait toujours été exaspérée par son côté provocant et hautin, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus en dire autant. C'était presque irréaliste de constater à quel point l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui, avait pu changer en si peu de temps. À vrai dire, cela s'était fait progressivement, mais les derniers mois avaient été plus que décisifs. Quoi que, le fait que James ait stoppé sa campagne de séduction agressive avait aidé pour beaucoup. Il était désormais beaucoup plus agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

En se faisant cette remarque, elle senti un drôle de picotement au niveau de son estomac. Ce même picotement qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir de décembre, songea-t-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait déplacée…

…-…-…-…-…-…

_La charge de livre qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop lourde. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû en prendre deux de moins, quitte à revenir le lendemain pour chercher les quelques informations qui lui manqueraient. Maintenant, elle risquait soit de se faire un tour de rein, soit de ne pas voir une déviation du plancher et de se retrouver à plat ventre, au milieu des livres. Vraiment brillant!_

_Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, elle sentit la charge s'alléger de moitié. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de ce brusque changement, pour finalement apercevoir James qui marchait à ses côtés, avec une bonne partie des volumes qu'elle transportait avant son intervention. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, il se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire et de continuer d'avancer côte à côte avec elle._

_-Ça va? –Demanda-t-il, mine de rien._

_Elle le regarda perplexe._

_-Mieux, depuis que tu m'as soulagée d'au moins 50 kilos. –Dit-elle toujours aussi ébahie._

_-C'est rien! Tu semblais beaucoup trop petite pour transporter tout ça. On arrivait à peine à voir ton nez dépasser. –Expliqua-t-il, continuant sa route. –Oh…tu vas bien vers la salle commune non?_

_-Parce que si je vais ailleurs, tu me redonnes mes livres et tu m'abandonnes là? –Demanda-t-elle avec un faux sérieux._

_-Non…ce n'est pas ça.- Dit-il, un peu trop pressé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie. –C'est seulement que c'est un peu lourd, alors je ne voudrais pas faire le tour du château avec ça dans les bras. _

_-Je retournais bien à la tour. –Dit-elle, se contentant de lui faire un petit sourire. C'était gentil de sa part de l'aider comme ça. S'il était dans les couloirs à cette heure, c'était qu'il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'autre que de l'aider à transporter ses bouquins…_

_-Alors, tu retournes chez toi pour Noël? –Demanda-t-il, voulant faire la conversation._

_Elle se renfrogna à la mention des vacances qui approchaient. James sembla remarquer, mais ne détourna pas la conversation._

_-Non.-Dit-elle un peu trop froidement à son goût. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses parents partaient en voyage avec Pétunia et Vernon._

_-Pourquoi? Je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être marrant de rester ici, surtout qu'Érin m'a dit qu'elle retournait en Islande chez ses grand-parents .-Demanda-t-il intéressé. _

_-Je n'ai pas choisi de rester ici! –Claqua-t-elle sèchement. James parut désarçonné par le ton qu'elle avait employé et baissa les yeux au sol. Elle se sentit coupable. Mais la situation la mettait dans tous ses états…_

_-Je suis désolée…-Finit-elle par dire plus doucement. -…c'est que ma sœur a manigancé pour entraîner mes parents en dehors du pays pour Noël, histoire de me sortir du paysage. Alors, eux vont se payer du bon temps, et moi je reste en plan, tout de seule, ici. _

_-Oh. C'est pas sympa de sa part. –dit-il, visiblement déçu pour elle. _

_-Bah…Si tu la connaissais…elle a déjà fait bien pire. –Conclut-elle avec une petite grimace, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire esquisser un sourire. –J'espérais que vous alliez rester ici…_

_-Ahhh. Et bien Peter retourne chez lui, comme chaque année. Je n'ai pas trop compris, mais il a parlé d'une grosse fête, un rassemblement familiale…Les Pettigrow sont plutôt portés sur les traditions alors pas question qu'il ne manque cela, sans quoi, sa mère lui arracherait les oreilles, comme il dit souvent. –Dit-il en haussant les épaules. –Rémus, quant à lui, va chez sa mère. Ses parents ne sont plus ensembles…-expliqua-t-il, voyant l'air interrogé de Lily. -…depuis l'accident…tu sais…son père a coupé les ponts. Je crois qu'il se sentait un peu coupable…enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Mais il est proche de sa mère, alors il va aller lui tenir compagnie. Et puis Sirius, il a parlé d'aller célébrer dans son nouvel appartement. Je crois qu'il reste quelques petites choses à peinturer, et puis, il a parlé de faire une grosse fête pour le nouvel an. Tu pourrais venir si ça te dit! – Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_-C'est gentil, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais sortir d'ici. –Dit-elle quelque peu dépitée. L'idée de faire la fête avec eux était alléchante. _

_-Peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait arranger cela? –Lança-t-il._

_-Peut-être…mais avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je ne crois pas qu'il voudra me laisser voyager seule…_

_-Tu as raison. –Dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées._

_Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes en silence. Lily lui lançait quelques regards à la dérobée, se demandant bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Puis, elle décida de briser le silence._

_-Et toi?_

_-Moi quoi? _

_-Tu restes ici? –Le questionna-t-elle._

_-Ah…-Répondit-il, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. –Je ne sais pas. _

_Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait en savoir plus, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait bloquant l'accès à la tour de Griffondor. _

_-Festivités. –Lança-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame. –En fait, mes parents me laissent le choix. Bien sûr, ils préféreraient que je me joigne à toute la famille, mais ils ne m'en voudraient pas si je restais ici. J'imagine que je vais rentrer… _

_Elle hocha de la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait._

_-Qui voudrait rester ici quand on peut aller dans sa famille? Demanda-t-elle posant ses livres sur la table la plus proche, alors qu'il l'imitait. _

_Elle ne reçut pas de réponse et se dirigea vers un divan près du feu. À sa grande surprise, la salle commune était presque vide. Il y avait bien quelques personnes qui discutaient, mais trop peu pour l'agitation habituelle qui y régnait normalement. James vint s'installer en face d'elle. _

_-Au moins, tout le monde va être là pour le bal! –S'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste._

_-C'est juste. Erin m'a dit que le Poudlard Express ne partirait que le lendemain. _

_-Je me demande ce qui a pu passer par la tête à Dumbledore de vouloir organiser un bal? –Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_-On raconte que c'est une Poufsouffle de famille moldue, qui jalousait ses copines qui avaient un bal de fin d'études. Elle a alors travaillé d'arrache-pied pour convaincre Dumbledore et Chourave. Et tu connais Dumbledore…-dit-elle, dissimulant mal un petit sourire. _

_-Ça oui. –Dit-il, lui souriant en retour. –Alors...tu y vas accompagnée?_

_Lily ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Elle se sentit rougir. Mais pourquoi diable rougissait-elle à ce moment précis? Elle aurait bien aimé avoir le contrôle de son corps en ce moment. Elle se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de répondre._

_-Je ne sais pas encore...ce n'est que dans trois semaines après tout...-dit-elle, évitant de croiser le regard de James._

_-De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu auras de la difficulté à te trouver quelqu'un. –Lança-t-il._

_Ne pas le regarder…Surtout, ne pas le regarder. _

_-Et toi? –Demanda-t-elle innocemment, se concentrant sur le feu. _

_-Moi quoi?_

_-Tu y vas avec quelqu'un?_

_-Ah…oui…-Dit-il, avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.- Sirius a invité Emily Goujon, et elle a accepté à condition qu'il trouve un cavalier à sa meilleure amie…c'est bête, son nom m'échappe…_

_-Magalie Dickinson.- Répondit-elle automatiquement, se surprenant elle-même en décelant de la déception dans sa voix. Ou était-ce de la jalousie? Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu qu'il l'invite…_

_-Oui, c'est ça! Alors, je me trouve donc avec une cavalière imposée. –Dit-il. -Ce n'était peut-être pas la personne que j'avais imaginée, mais, ça aurait pu être pire! _

_-Effectivement! Au moins elle est jolie et agréable. Imagine si tu avais dû y aller avec Rose...-_

_-LILY! –Dit-il horrifié. –Ne m'impose pas d'images mentales aussi dégoûtantes à cette heure , s'il te plaît! Des plans pour que je ne dorme pas de la nuit!_

_Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air qu'il avait affiché. Au plus profond d'elle, même si elle refusait de l'avouer, elle se sentait soulagée que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait décidé d'inviter Magalie…_

_Et ils continuèrent de parler, de tout et de rien, de choses drôles, et de choses moins drôles. Ce fut lorsque le dernier élève monta se coucher, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il commençait à se faire tard. _

_-Tu n'auras pas tellement avancé dans tes travaux. –Mentionna-t-il, désignant du menton la pile de livres qui étaient demeurés sur la table._

_-Ce n'est pas trop grave. –Répondit-elle en souriant. –C'était pour un travail qui n'est pas à remettre avant la fin des vacances alors…_

_-Ah d'accord! –Il se leva de son siège, et étendit les bras vers le plafond. Tous deux étaient ankylosés à force d'être restés assis aussi longtemps .-Malgré tout, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on aille se coucher, si on veut être en forme demain matin. On commence avec potion, et je crois avoir besoin de toute ma concentration pour gérer à la fois Sirius, mon chaudron et Slughorn…_

_Elle se contenta de sourire._

_-Bonne nuit Lily! –Dit-il, se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir._

_-Bonne nuit James…_

_Et elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se leva et alla ramasser les livres qu'elle avait empruntés, pour pouvoir les amener dans sa chambre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas failli se bloquer le dos pour rien._

_-Lily?_

_Elle se retourna, pour rencontrer le regard de James, qui s'était arrêté dans le milieu de l'escalier._

_-Oui?_

_-Je crois que demain je vais écrire à mes parents, et leur demander si je peux rester au château pour les vacances. –Dit-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux. _

_Elle resta pétrifiée quelques instants. Est-ce que…Mais…_

_-P…Pourquoi? –Réussit-elle à demander, appréhendant un peu la réponse._

_-Et bien… je trouve ça dommage que tu doives rester seule ici… tu vois… et puis à deux, ça devrait être plus amusant. –Répondit-il, fixant le plancher. _

_Heureusement pour elle, les bouquins qu'elle avait dans les bras l'empêchèrent de se raccrocher à une chaise, ce qui aurait pu paraître un peu louche, vu les circonstances. James, quant à lui, fixait toujours le plancher. Peut-être s'attendait-il, une fois de plus, à subir la colère de Lily. Mais cette fois-ci, elle aurait plutôt voulu lui dire combien elle était ravie, touchée par son attention, attendrie…_

_-Merci…-fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. _

_Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, lui fit un sourire des plus francs, et monta en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Lily resta seule dans la salle commune, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres et un petit picotement au creux du ventre. C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, ce petit picotement?_

…_-…-…-…-…-…_

Et la voilà qui était là à afficher ce même sourire idiot en y repensant. Heureusement pour elle, elle était seule, car elle devait avoir l'air affreusement idiote. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrange en y repensant. Et il l'avait vraiment fait. Le surlendemain, il était venu la voir à nouveau, lui annonçant que ses parents avaient accepté qu'il demeure au château. Évidemment, quand Sirius avait eu vent de la nouvelle, il avait tôt fait de repartir dans ses fabulations, entraînant Rémus, Peter et même Erin avec lui. Ainsi, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle n'entende une rumeur à propos d'elle et de James et d'une éventuelle relation. Chose qu'elle niait, bien évidemment! Après tout, c'était ridicule! Ils étaient simplement amis, non?

Malgré tout, elle avait été sur un petit nuage le reste de la semaine, et ressentait une certaine excitation à l'idée des vacances à venir. C'était, bien sûr, seulement à cause de la relâche que cela lui offrait. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons.

Les cours avaient donc pris fin, et l'atmosphère était fébrile dans le château, à l'approche du bal. C'était la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre se produisait, du moins depuis le début de la scolarité de Lily, et tout le monde appréhendait le grand jour. Qui serait accompagné de qui? Qu'est-ce qu'on servirait à manger? Qui s'occuperait de la musique?…

La soirée avait été superbe. La nourriture était succulente. La musique excellente. Elle y était allée accompagnée de Philippe Finnigan, un ami à elle. Elle s'était bien amusée, mais ne se rappelait que très peu de la soirée, aucun événement majeur ne s'étant produit. En fait, elle se rappelait parfaitement de quelques minutes…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_C'était le moment où jamais. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre le grand escalier, sachant très bien qu'une multitude de regards se poseraient sur elle. Pas qu'elle était d'une beauté phénoménale, mais tous s'examinaient les uns les autres dans ce genre de soirée. Elle se réconforta sachant qu'Erin descendrait en même temps qu'elle. La grande noiraude attirerait la majorité des regards, avec sa robe rouge flamboyante. Elle espérait tout de même qu'elle n'aurait pas à chercher Philippe trop longtemps. _

_Elle s'engagea donc dans l'escalier. Et c'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent. Marjorie était pendue à son bras, mes ses deux noisettes étaient plongées dans ses deux émeraudes. Il semblait pétrifié, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Elle ne saurait même pas dire qu'elle était la couleur la robe qu'il portait. C'était comme si elle était hypnotisée. _

_Et avant même qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, elle avait senti quelqu'un attraper son bras et s'était retournée pour voir Philippe qui sourirait de satisfaction. Il se lança alors dans un monologue de compliments qu'elle réussi tant bien que mal à lui retourner. Mais elle était perdue dans un monde duquel il lui coûtait de revenir. _

_Puis sans prévenir, elle sentit une main se poser dans le creux de son dos et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de James dans son oreille :_

_-Tu es magnifique!_

…_-…-…-…-…-…_

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés de la soirée. Elle lui avait bien lancé quelques regards, mais il semblait occupé à parler avec ses copains. Elle aurait bien aimé aller les rejoindre. Sirius, comme à son habitude faisait le clown, s'attirant les grâces des demoiselles, et les regards outragés de sa partenaire. Rémus, timide comme à son habitude, semblait tout de même être passionné par la discussion qu'il tenait avec Erin. Peter participait aux diverses activités, mais Lily cru tout de même déceler une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux…on aurait presque dit de la déception, voir de la jalousie. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le tracasser. Elle lui sourit, les quelques fois où elle croisa son regard, ce qui sembla lui redonner le moral.

Elle s'était bien amusée avec Philippe, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle s'était sentie étrange lorsqu'elle avait vu James danser avec Magalie. C'était juste une fausse impression, ou elle aussi aurait aimé tourbillonner dans ses bras?

Puis le château s'était vidé. Ils avaient passé des heures ensembles, à discuter, à rire, à s'amuser, et même à apprécier la présence de l'autre dans un silence total. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir passer de si bons moments en compagnie de James Potter. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, quand il lui avait offert un présent pour Noël! Une jolie petite boîte à musique…

Puis janvier était arrivé, et les élèves avaient recommencé à revenir. La vie avait repris son train normal. Pourtant, elle se sentait encore toute chamboulée. Elle se sentait complètement renversée. Comme si quelque chose s'était effondré en elle.

Ah…et puis après tout, elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état : elle aurait voulu être la cavalière de James, elle était plus que touchée qu'il soit resté avec elle pour les vacances, elle aurait tout simplement voulu que le temps s'arrête lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux autour du feu. C'était simple…elle était inévitablement en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter!

… … … … … … … …

Voici un autre chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente légèrement plus long, mais j'étais partie en vacances, et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, alors…

Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aime pas tellement James, mais on ne peut pas changer l'histoire non plus. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est surtout basé sur l'avancement des sentiments que Lily éprouve pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs important de comprendre qu'il sera plus présent dans la fic, du fait qu'il va prend une part importante dans la vie sentimentale de Lily. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus n'en sera pas moins présent, et James ne deviendra PAS un personnage principal.

Justement, prochain chapitre, on passe du côté de Severus, et j'avoue être anxieuse et excitée à l'idée de l'entamer!!! Vous verrez bien…

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des commentaires!

Réponses à vos reviews :

**Lo **: Ouais ben Lily…elle ne peut plus tellement nier maintenant…Ahah! Et pour la réaction de Severus, peut-être que je vais en parler un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça risque de venir un peu plus loin. Je suis toujours aussi contente de recevoir tes reviews!

**Maman Weasley :** Là j'espère que tu vas être contente, parce que ce chapitre je l'ai fait légèrement plus long juste pour toi! À la base, il ne devait faire que 2-3 pages, comme celui avec Severus…! Alors pour le déroulement de la romance, tu en as un aperçu. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu rapide, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire des tonnes de chapitres sur ça, puisque ce n'est pas nécessairement l'essence de la fic! Outre cela, j'avoue que c'est dur à comprendre pourquoi Severus veut aller vers les ténèbres quand il sait que ça dégoûte Lily. Quant à moi, j'ai ma version des faits, qui sera développée plus loin, mais je suis loin de prétendre que c'est la bonne. Toujours est-il que J.K. Rowling a dit, en entrevue, qu'il se dirigeait d'abord dans cette voie, car il croyait que ça impressionnerait Lily. Mais vers la fin, son choix a nécessairement été motivé par autre chose, puisqu'il était clair que Lily était dégoûtée de ses agissements. Peut-être en apprendrons-nous plus lorsqu'elle sortira son encyclopédie…

**Miss Enola Addams** : En conclusion, Sevi est un personnage très complexe…et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! Sinon, toujours aussi contente de voir que tu aimes.

**Ocee** : Bon d'accord…j'avais oublié le petit détail par rapport à Sirius…mais on peut se dire que Sirius est très bon…lorsqu'il y met du cœur…sans efforts, j'imagine qu'il devait être moyen, comme n'importe qui, qui serait blasé. (J'aurai au moins le mérite d'avoir trouvé une excuse…hihi!). Sinon et ben pour les souvenirs de Rogue…j'aurais pu effectivement les calqués à ceux de Lily, mais pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire : 1- Je commence mon bac à l'université en septembre, donc j'aurai peu de temps pour écrire, ce qui fait que je ne veux pas éterniser la fic. 2- J'ai une forte tendance à me répéter quand je revois les mêmes évènements plus d'une fois…alors connaissant mes faiblesses, j'essais de faire attention. Sinon ça me fait vraiment TRÈS plaisir que toi qui, d'habitude ne lis pas de fic incomplète, tu décides de mettre la mienne dans tes alertes. Merci! Sinon et bien ta réflexion sur les patronus, elle est pas mal poussée. Je n'aurais jamais portée attention à ces détails si tu ne me les avais pas mentionnés. Sinon, je ne crois pas que Rogue ait voulu que son Patronus ait la même forme que celui de Lily, mais plutôt, qu'il était conscient des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et que par le fait même, il se doutait que cela déteindrait sur la forme qu'il prendrait. C'est justement pourquoi il avait d'abord une loutre, car dans sa tête, toute les femmes obtenaient ce Patronus, donc Lily aussi. Pour Lily et sa vision des choses avec James…je crois que tu as un très bon aperçu dans ce chapitre. Finalement, pour l'histoire de daine et de biche…en fait, doe veut dire les deux…et comme on n'est pas dans la tête de J.K., ça peut être confus. On saura à la sortie du tome en français. Sinon et ben j'espère que tu désespéreras pas d'attendre la suite!

Merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


	7. Le pire souvenir de Lily

Songes d'une Pensine

_Le pire souvenir de Lily_

… … … … … … … …

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son parchemin. Comment, de toute manière, aurait-il pu rédiger un rouleau complet sur les propriétés magiques de la sève du saule cogneur, dans de telles circonstances? Qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire faire sa retenue, supervisée par _elle_? C'en était presque du masochisme!

Mais visiblement, elle non plus n'avait aucune envie d'être là. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait, en aucun cas, levé les yeux sur lui, pas même pour le mépriser. Elle ne faisait que l'ignorer. Et c'était pire que tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'elle réponde à ses questions. Premièrement, que se passait-il entre _elle_ et James Potter? Ça l'obsédait! Il n'avait pas manqué ce subtil rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre eux, depuis déjà bien des mois. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué l'épisode des vacances de Noël. Il s'avérait que lui aussi était resté au château. Il avait donc été témoin de ce moment intime entre les deux jeunes personnes. Il n'avait pas manqué tous ces petits regards subtils et gênés qu'ils se lançaient depuis quelques semaines. Et tout ça, c'était sans oublier tout ce qu'il devait manquer!! Et pourtant, elle détestait tellement James Potter…elle le méprisait tout autant qu'il pouvait le faire…Que s'était-il donc passé? Et c'était un supplice pour lui de devoir l'avouer, mais il était totalement JALOUX.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'intéressait? Lui, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses que lorsqu'il l'espionnait dans leur jeunesse. Rien n'avait changé…outre le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et ça, c'était justement une autre question qu'il aurait bien aimé lui poser : pourquoi? Il y avait énormément de jours, d'heures, de minutes et de secondes qui s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident. Il avait assez purgé sa peine, non? Il méritait bien un petite chance, après tout?

Lily releva la tête de son ouvrage, fixant un point dans le vide. À quoi pouvait-elle bien réfléchir? Ou plutôt à qui, songea-t-il ironiquement. S'il voulait savoir, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon…

-Lily?

Surprise, elle sursauta, avant de poser ses yeux sur lui. Oh là…ce regard ne présageait rien de bon.

-Lily, quand est-ce que…-Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant qu'elle venait de replonger les yeux dans son livre, refusant obstinément de l'écouter.

C'était tellement absurde! Où était passée la petite fille tellement compréhensible et douce qu'il avait jadis connue? D'accord, il savait plus que tout le monde que Lily Evans avait son orgueil et sa fierté, mais elle avait, bien au-delà de cela, un cœur d'or. Après tout, il n'avait lancé que quelques mots…d'accord, ils étaient lourds de sens, mais tout de même. Il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par passer par-dessus.

Il continua à la regarder, dans l'espoir qu'elle relèverait peut-être les yeux, excédée qu'il l'observe ainsi. Mais elle ne le fit même pas. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour qu'elle partage ses pensées…

Et puis, cela le frappa. Il savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait un urgent besoin de le faire. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment pratiqué, mais puisqu'il excellait dans la discipline inverse, ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile que ça…

-_Legi_…-

-_Protego! –_Lança-t-elle, pointant sa baguette sur lui, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer le sort complet.

Il sentit sa chaise basculer, et la seconde chose qu'il réalisa, c'était qu'il était étendu sur le sol.

-Ne joue surtout pas à ça avec moi. –Dit-elle méticuleusement, posant un regard glacial sur lui.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il l'observa. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère, et ses deux émeraudes étaient plantées sur lui. Il se sentit frissonner.

-Comment as-tu…

-Moi aussi je me suis renseignée sur _Ses_ méthodes. –Dit-elle, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

-Je suis désolé. –Parvint-il à dire, hypnotisé.

-Ne recommence plus JAMAIS ça. –Articula-t-elle bien lentement, sans délaisser son air dangereux.

Aucune menace, et c'était bien ce qui était le plus effrayant. Vu la façon dont elle le regardait, il n'aurait jamais osé.

-Comprends-moi Lily! –Se décida-t-il à dire. –Je veux m'expliquer et savoir…

-Je ne te dois aucune explications et je n'ai rien à entendre! –S'énerva-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si! Ne fais pas comme si on était de purs étrangers…tu me dois bien ça…

-JE NE TE DOIS RIEN DU TOUT. –Cria-t-elle. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. –Tu as décidé qu'on était devenu des étrangers, Severus. C'est toi qui a choisi, alors assume-en les conséquences.

-Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…-Répliqua-t-il. –Laisse-moi la chance de t'expliquer.

-Trop tard. –Lança-t-elle expéditivement, butée.

-Bien sûr, il est trop tard pour moi…mais quand il s'agit de James Potter, il n'est jamais trop tard, par contre! –Lança-t-il, méprisant.

Elle rageait tellement, qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait finir par lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, ou s'occuper de l'achever à main nue.

-Ce qui se passe entre James et moi, ne te regarde absolument pas. –Dit-elle calmement.

_James_…_James_…Maintenant elle l'appelait _JAMES_! Il lui aurait bien réglé son cas à _James!_

-Écoute Lily, -Reprit-il plus calmement, - je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit…-

-Ce n'est pas tout de regretter…

-…et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé!

-Oublier? Est-ce que tu veux rire de moi? –Elle fronça les sourcils, et à ce moment, il se sentit plus petit que jamais. –Tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, Severus! Non seulement tu m'as ridiculisée, mais tu m'as aussi catégorisée comme inférieure à toi…

-Si tu te rappelles bien, ce jour-là, moi aussi j'ai été ridiculisé! –Se défendit-il. –Mais moi, j'ai passé par-dessus tout ça! Les choses changent et évoluent. On n'a plus quinze ans! –S'écria-t-il. –Il faudrait que tu apprennes à voir un peu différemment les choses. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde!

Elle le regarda étrangement, et il eu toute la misère du monde à continuer de la regarder dans les yeux. L'émotion qui venait de s'y frayer un passage était insondable, mais tellement dangereuse…dangereuse pour lui.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois? –Demanda-t-elle, d'une drôle de voix.

Il ne répondit rien. Il la vit alors se retourner, aller dans l'étagère la plus proche et revenir avec une bassine qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et qu'un long filet argent en sortit, qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une pensine et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire plonger dans un souvenir.

Il était tétanisé face à cette idée, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur net, tant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

-Vas-y.

C'était un ordre plus que tout autre chose. Il se pencha donc un peu vers l'avant, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait arriver. Soudain, il se sentit attirer et sans pouvoir se retenir, commença un plongeon dans ce liquide argenté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Severus réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la cour de Poudlard sous un soleil étincelant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que Lily l'avait fait plonger dans un de ses souvenirs. Il regarda autour, et constata qu'il se trouvait, plus précisément, à proximité du lac. De l'endroit où il était, il pouvait distinguer un petit groupe un peu plus loin, mais sa vue n'était pas assez précise pour qu'il puisse identifier de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Lily devait bien être proche…

Il pivota donc et l'aperçut, étendue sur la pelouse, discutant avec deux de ses copines : une noiraude avec qui elle avait l'habitude de trainer, et une autre qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, partageait son dortoir. Ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au buisson le plus proche, avant de se rappeler qu'il était invisible à leurs yeux. Cela lui faciliterait considérablement la tâche. Il dévia donc, et alla se poster directement à l'endroit où Lily était installée. Il était conscient d'être plus que dans sa bulle, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, et après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait invité à partager ce souvenir?

Les détaillant un peu mieux, il constata que les visages des jeunes femmes étaient un peu plus enfantins que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Ainsi, le souvenir dans lequel il était plongé remontait à au moins une année antérieure.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier trois des cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou…-Gémit une des deux filles, la petite blonde, un peu grassouillette.

-Allons Laura, on a dû étudier le passage sur les loups-garous pendant des heures, hier soir! Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rappeler? –La gronda gentiment la noiraude. –Et toi Lily? Ne me dis pas que tu avais aussi oublié?

Oh non….oh non…! Pas ce jour-là…

-Bien sûr que non! –Elle releva la tête et offrit un magnifique sourire à Erin. –La forme du museau…

-La pupille de l'œil…-Énuméra sa copine.

-La queue touffue…

-C'est bon!!! Arrêtez ça tout de suite!! Vous êtes trop cruelles! –Gémit Laura.-Ça serait un miracle si j'obtenais plus qu'un T pour cette épreuve!

Devant sa mine dépitée, les deux autres filles se mirent à rire.

-On sait bien, -Bougonna-t-elle, - vous, vous allez obtenir des Excellents dans tous les cours.

-Allons Laura, ce n'est pas parce que tu as manqué une question que tu vas nécessairement échouer cette épreuve. –La rassura Lily. –Tu te souviens de ce contrôle d'histoire de la magie que tu croyais avoir raté?

-Si elle s'en rappelle? –S'exclama l'autre. –Elle en a pleuré pendant deux soirées entières!

Laura lui lança un regard noir.

-Et bien finalement, tu t'en étais sortie avec un Excellent, alors qu'on avait à peine réussi à obtenir la note de passage.

-Ça valait bien la peine de faire une crise…-Se moqua Erin.

La blonde les regarda à tour de rôle, ne sachant visiblement pas si elle devait se mettre à leur crier son exaspération, ou si elle devait choisir d'en rire. Elle sembla opter pour la majorité, et se joignit à l'hilarité.

Puis un clappement de mains attira l'attention de Severus. Il songea un instant à ne pas se retourner, trop craintif de confirmer ce à quoi il pensait, mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Il chercha donc l'origine du bruit des yeux, pour découvrir que le petit groupe qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, était installé de l'autre côté de la berge. Il les distinguait très bien, à présent.

-Oh non..! Pas encore Potter qui fait le malin avec sa balle? –Soupira Lily.

-J'ai bien peur que si! –Répondit Erin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. –Ne te retourne surtout pas, il regarde vers ici…

-Je suis prête à parier qu'il vient de passer sa main dans ses horribles cheveux…

-Comme s'il avait besoin de les mettre plus en désordre! –Lança Laura, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire les deux filles.

-Non mais quel crétin! Vous avez vu comment il aime se montrer? –Demanda-t-elle, toujours sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait.

-Il aime surtout se montrer quand tu es dans les parages Lily…-Erin fit un petit sourire malicieux à Laura.

-Tu sais, peut-être que vous feriez un beau couple finalement…-Ajouta cette dernière, se mêlant au manège d'Erin.

Lily se contenta de leur lancer un regard outré. Severus se sentit soudainement soulagé. Comme c'était bon de voir la Lily qui détestait radicalement Potter. Finalement, rien n'avait changé.

-Imagine quelle tête pourrait avoir votre bambin…

-ERIN! –S'horrifia Lily.

-Quoi? Tu n'aimerais pas passer une nuit dans les forts bras de joueurs de Quidditch de Potter? On dit qu'il a de ces fess…-

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de terminer sa phrase, car Lily venait de lui lancer son bouquin, passant à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête au passage.

-Hé! Mais c'est que t'es dangereuse.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de mentionner mon nom, celui de Potter, et son derrière dans la même phrase! –Dit-elle d'un faux air colérique. –Tu sais que je suis plus qu'excellente en enchantements, et qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver…

-Très bien, très bien…-Concéda-t-elle en riant, levant les mains au ciel, signe d'abandon.

Elles continuèrent à parler ainsi, Severus se réjouissant de pouvoir observer Lily à sa guise, oubliant que tout cela était désuet. Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où lui et Lily étaient encore proches.

-On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge par là-bas. –Dit soudainement Laura, regardant en direction de l'endroit où de tenait Potter et sa bande.

Cela eu tôt fait de ramener Severus à la réalité. Il savait ce qui allait ensuite se passer, et il n'avait AUCUNEMENT le goût de rester là. Est-ce qu'il pouvait sortir du souvenir? Y'avait-il un moyen d'y échapper?

-Ce n'est pas vrai? –Ragea Lily.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour essayer d'empêcher ce qui allait arriver, il la vit se lever et se diriger vers l'endroit fatidique. Il se sentit alors attiré vers elle. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pas et n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Il assista alors au spectacle le plus étrange qui lui avait été donné de voir. Alors qu'il était là à regarder la scène, un double de lui, plus jeune de deux années, était étendu au sol, crachotant des bulles de savons.

-Laisse-le TRANQUILLE! (ph.t)

C'était aujourd'hui seulement qu'il se rendait compte comment Lily semblait furieuse contre Potter. Est-ce que le fait qu'il se soit attaqué à lui l'avait vraiment mis dans cet état?

-Ça va, Evans? (ph.t)

Severus se serait jeté sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être imbu de lui, et combien pathétique à essayer de changer sa voix pour plaire à Lily…

-Laisse-le tranquille. –Répéta Lily, le regardant avec un profond dégoût. –Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? (ph.t)

-En fait… -Commença-t-il, semblant réfléchir à la question, -c'est plus le fait qu'il _existe_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… (ph.t)

Severus les entendait tous rire. C'était identique à son propre souvenir. Après tout, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être différent? La seule différence, c'était la gamme d'émotions qui semblaient passer par le visage de Lily. C'était comme s'il pouvait les ressentir.

-Tu crois que tu es drôle, -dit-elle froidement, -mais tu es juste un arrogant, et une brute intimidante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille._ (ph.t)

-Seulement si tu sors avec moi, Evans. –Dit James rapidement. –Allez…sors avec moi, et je ne lèverai plus jamais ma baguette sur ce bon vieux Snivellus. (ph.t)

Avant même que James n'ait eu terminé sa phrase, il avait reporté son attention sur son lui, qui gisait sur le sol. Il savait que d'une minute à l'autre, le sort qui le retenait au sol cesserait.

-Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le calmar géant. –Dit Lily. (ph.t)

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue.- Dit vivement Sirius, se tournant vers le Rogue au sol. –OY! (ph.t)

Severus ne regarda même pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait arriver. Il en profita plutôt pour observer Lily, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ce fameux jour, et qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il voyait sur son visage, la déception de le voir attaquer Potter si lâchement, mais aussi de la peur. Peur qu'il ne soit blessé?

Lorsqu'il retourna à la contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait, il était suspendu par les pieds dans les airs, sa robe lui retombant sur le visage, dévoilant de maigres, pâles jambes et des caleçons gris. Soudainement, il sentit cette montée de colère en lui. Il revivait cette humiliation, et c'était presqu'aussi douloureux que lorsque tout cela s'était réellement produit. Mais le plus pénible, ce fut de voir, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'expression furieuse de Lily, passer à deux doigts de se transformer en un sourire. Avait-elle vraiment songé à rire?

-Fais-le redescendre! (ph.t)

-Certainement. –Dit James, en faisant un mouvement de baguette. (ph.t)

Un bruit sourd lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de rejoindre le sol. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de regarder pour savoir la suite des évènements. Lui qui se relevait, prêt à attaquer, Sirius l'immobilisant à nouveau.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE! –Cria Lily. Elle avait désormais levé sa baguette. (ph.t)

Severus vit James et Sirius la regarder prudemment.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort. –Dit James, presque sincère.(ph.t)

-Alors, libérez-le du sort, maintenant!(ph.t)

Et une fois de plus, James soupira profondément, se tourna vers le deuxième lui, et murmura le contre-sort.

-Et voilà… –Dit-il, alors que Rogue se relevait. –…t'as eu de la chance qu'Evans soit là Snivellus…- (ph.t)

Non! Non! Il ne voulait pas entendre. Pouvait-il se jeter un sort pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver? Était-ce possible de partir le plus loin possible? Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ce qui allait suivre…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une dégoûtante petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle! (ph.t)

C'était trop tard. Instinctivement, il tourna son visage vers Lily, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ce jour-là.

Elle était immobile et le regardait. Toute autre personne qui aurait assisté à la scène, l'aurait vue clignant des yeux, insultée. Mais lui, c'était bien plus que ça qu'il y voyait. Dans ses yeux, il lisait la déception qu'il venait de lui causer. Il lisait le dégoût pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il lisait ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait d'avoir été trahie. Il lisait la peine qu'elle avait de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle avait autrefois estimé. Il lisait la colère fasse à cette injustice. Il y lisait même de la pitié…

C'est alors qu'il comprit l'importance qu'avait eu ce jour-là dans la vie de Lily Evans. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il pris conscience de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses mots. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard…

Et avant même que la suite logique des évènements ne continue, il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans la salle de classe. Lily était face à lui, ses deux émeraudes le transperçant.

-Tu es content maintenant? –Demanda-t-elle avec rage.

-Lily,…je…- commença-t-il.

-Non Severus! –Dit-elle furieusement. –Il n'y a rien à redire ou à faire.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! –Claqua-t-elle. –Je crois que c'est plutôt simple... rien ne pourra changer ça…tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille!

Et elle tourna furieusement les talons, le laissant en plan dans le cachot.

Il était anéanti. Il était totalement vide. Mais surtout, il était le pire souvenir de Lily…

… … … … … … … …

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, car moi j'étais impatiente d'arriver à ce chapitre!!

Comme plusieurs ont sûrement remarqué, (ph.t) signifiait « phrase traduite ». À ce propos, je voulais spécifier que j'ai lu et acheter le 5e tome en anglais seulement. Donc, la traduction n'est probablement pas la même que dans le livre français…ce qui est normal puisque je ne suis pas la traductrice officielle de Harry Potter. Mais j'imagine que l'essentiel est quand même là.

Alors prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté de Lily…

Un gros merci à tous, encore une fois!

Réponses aux revieweurs :

**Miss Enola Addams** : Par chance que je t'ai, car tu dois être une des seules à bien aimer James. Non, mais j'exagère un peu, quand même! Sinon, et ben on risque de le revoir pas mal dans le prochain chapitre…je crois que tu vas bien aimé!

**Siria** : Non, le chapitre m'a renversé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…peut-être parce que tellement de gens avaient déjà imaginé une relation entre Rogue et Lily, et bien souvent déformé la réalité. Enfin, contente de voir que tu aimes!

**Maman Weasley** : Ah, mais ça me touche vraiment ce que t'as écrit! Et je te dirais, que ça coulait un peu tout seul, comme si c'était simplement une suite logique. Dans mes premières fics, c'était comme si du jour au lendemain, ils étaient totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre. RIDICULE!!! Mais bon…c'était un peu ma difficulté, car James n'étant pas un des personnages principaux de cette fic, je ne savais pas trop comment amener ça. J'ai bien hâte de voir si tu maintiendras ton point de vue après le chapitre qui s'en vient!

**Ocee** : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as trouvé ça JUSTE. La seule chose qui me perturbe un peu dans tout ça, c'est que vous avez, en général, tous appréciez que tout aille tranquillement…et j'ai malheureusement peur de vous décevoir, car inévitablement, je devrai les mettre ensemble…et ça ne pourra pas trop tarder, vu la direction que je compte prendre. Mais enfin, on verra bien rendu là. Et puis, sinon ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir tes impressions, à tous coups!!!

Bises!

Alyssa


	8. Depuis quand?

Songes d'un Pensine

_Depuis quand?_

… … … … … … … …

Lily n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire fût réellement une bonne idée. Surtout pas considérant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait vis-à-vis James Potter. Mais quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour une ballade extérieure, elle n'avait pas su refuser. Comment aurait-elle pu, de toute manière? Elle avait pourtant l'impression que cela n'aiderait en rien à calmer la drôle de tempête qui faisait rage dans son corps depuis quelque temps déjà. Au contraire, cela risquait d'en augmenter les effets. Elle en était même à craindre que son cœur n'en soit déraciné.

Elle traversa la salle commune en coup de vent, montant dans son dortoir. Le temps frisquet du mois de mars obligeait le port d'une chaude cape. De plus, la journée étant avancée, le soleil se coucherait avant qu'ils ne rentrent, et ce ne serait plus seulement frisquet, mais bien froid! Elle chercha donc sa cape, mais impossible de la trouver. Nerveusement, elle vida le contenu de sa malle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là quand elle en avait besoin? Minute…depuis quand était-elle nerveuse à l'idée de passer quelques heures, seule, en compagnie de James? Sûrement depuis le même jour où cette foutue tempête avait commencé à lui retourner l'intérieur…

Elle vit alors un bout de fourrure traînant au bout du lit. Elle le tira vers elle, découvrant sa cape qui était cachée sous la couverture de son lit. Que faisait-elle là? Enfin, elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car elle était attendue et ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Minute…depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle d'être en retard pour rencontrer James? Depuis ce jour où cette tempête…

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'achever sa pensée, et se rua hors du dortoir.

-Où vas-tu? –Lui cria Erin alors qu'elle passait en coup de vent.

-Dehors! –Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle passait le portrait, incertaine que sa copine l'ait entendu.

Sans importance. Cela passerait, de toute évidence, inaperçu. Elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans la volière et de sortir prendre l'air, alors personne ne penserait à se questionner sur l'endroit précis où elle était…et encore moins avec qui!

Elle arriva finalement devant les grandes portes. James était là à l'attendre, au même endroit où elle l'avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta complètement, qu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait avec un étrange sourire. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle était à bout de souffle et qu'elle devait être plutôt échevelée, suite à cette folle course. Elle se sentie rougir, essayant de se camoufler en replaçant ses cheveux. S'il était le moindrement perspicace, il n'avait pas tardé à découvrir l'empressement qu'elle avait mis à le rejoindre, tout autant que sa hâte. Et Dieu qu'elle savait combien James Potter pouvait être perspicace…

-Alors, tu es prête? –Demanda-t-il, ne délaissant pas son sourire.

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête. Elle craignait que si elle n'ouvrait la bouche, elle se mettrait à bégayer. Pas la peine d'étaler encore plus son trouble. Ils se mirent donc en route, dans le plus grand silence. Lily pouvait sentir la main de James se balancer tout près de la sienne. Que se passerait-il s'il essayait de la prendre? Ou encore, s'il ne le faisait pas?

-Tu veux aller à un endroit en particulier?

-Hum? Elle était tellement absorbée à s'imaginer des scénarios, qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle devait avoir l'air intelligente…Depuis quand perdait-elle toute contenance devant James?

-Tu voulais aller à un endroit précis? –Redemanda-t-il.

-Ah…non… –Elle se contenta le gratifier d'un petit sourire gênée.

Il lui sourit en retour et continua d'avancer. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il semblait savoir vers où il se dirigeait et elle ne pouvait que le suivre.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle était totalement sous son charme. Il avait cet air assuré qui le rendait si séduisant. Son visage avait gardé quelques traits enfantins de sa jeunesse, adoucissant la force de caractère qui y transparaissait. Et, il lui arrivait parfois de passer la main dans ses cheveux, reste d'une vieille manie, et elle en était à trouver cela adorable. Mais…depuis quand ce qui avant l'exaspérait chez James, maintenant la séduisait?

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de sujets plus banals les uns que les autres. Comme s'ils avaient tous deux peur de s'avancer sur un terrain glissant. Depuis quand, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus de discussion?

Elle ne se rappelait même pas de quoi ils avaient parlé. Elle se rappelait par contre de tous les sourires qu'il lui avait adressés, de tous les silences gênés qui s'étaient installés, de toutes les fois où il avait frôlé sa main…

Puis James s'était arrêté. Elle l'avait alors imité, prenant soudain compte du paysage qui les entourait. Ils étaient arrivés sur la berge du lac, à l'orée d'une forêt qui devait être voisine à la forêt interdite. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner et se reflétait dans l'immensité du lac. Un peu plus bas, elle pouvait même voir la maison d'Hagrid, la cheminée soufflant une petite traînée de fumée blanche. C'était absolument…

-Magnifique…-souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je savais que tu aimerais ça. –Lui dit-il à l'oreille, sans élever le ton de sa voix.

Elle se sentit frissonner. Parce qu'il faisait froid ou bien à cause de son souffle chaud dans son oreille?

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de le demander, James avait fait apparaître une couverture et une flamme enfermée dans un petit bocal, leur permettant de s'installer confortablement. Il s'assit et tapota la place près de lui, lui intimant de le rejoindre. Elle ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Ce fut seulement une fois assise qu'elle prit compte de la proximité de leur corps.

-C'est bien n'est-ce pas? –Demanda-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-C'est…magique! –Dit-elle avec admiration. –Comment as-tu fait pour trouver cet endroit?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui la força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il la regardait, et semblait l'évaluer, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'une grande importance. Puis il se ravisa.

-Disons que j'ai bien exploré le parc. –Dit-il mystérieusement. –Mais si je te le dis, je devrai t'exterminer alors…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Mais drôlement, elle ne sentait pas l'envie de rire. Était-ce normal qu'elle se sente déçue de voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour simplement lui dire comment il était parvenu ici?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirai un jour. –Dit-il, s'étant aperçu de son malaise. –Seulement, ce serait trahir Rémus, Peter et Sirius si je t'en faisais part maintenant, sans leur consentement.

-Un peu comme si tu dévoilais le secret de Rémus?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de James alors qu'elle posait sa question.

-Exactement. –Répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle n'était certainement pas la première, mais l'importance n'en était pas moindre.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter. Mais cette fois-ci, la conversation venait d'elle-même. Ils parlèrent de l'enfance de James, de la famille de Lily, de leurs amis, de leurs projets, de leur scolarité…

-…la tête de Grahams quand il est arrivé dans la grande salle. –Dit James en riant.

Lily se laissa emporter dans son euphorie. James venait de lui rappeler la fois où lui et Sirius avaient trafiqué la bouteille de shampooing d'Anthony, et que celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec une glue jaune dans les cheveux. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir fait ça par jalousie, puisque c'était l'époque où elle avait commencé à le fréquenter. Mais elle préféra se taire, ne voulant pas gêner James.

-Au fait, tu le vois encore? –Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu trop détaché.

-Pourquoi? –Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, voulant dissimuler le petit pincement qu'elle avait au cœur devant tant d'indifférence.

-Simple question. –Dit-il en rougissant, ce que Lily ne vit pas, trop occupée à regarder ses pieds. –Puisqu'il a quitté Poudlard, tu aurais pu continuer à le voir…

-Ah…non… -Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. –Ce n'était plus tellement possible. La distance et le travail…tu sais…

-Je suis désolé.

Elle replongea ses yeux dans la contemplation du lac. Depuis quand se sentait-elle si mal de voir que James acceptait sa relation avec Anthony?

-Tu l'aimais bien, hein? -Demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna, surprise qu'il continue sa lancée sur le sujet. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait appréhender la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

-Non. –Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rougir. –Enfin…je veux dire…je l'aimais bien, mais pas de la façon dont tu parles…

Dans quelle situation venait-elle de s'embarquer?

-Alors pourquoi avoir accepté d'être sa petite-amie? –Questionna-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se sentit affreusement gênée. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer que c'était pour l'embêter…ou était-ce pour le rendre jaloux?

-Je ne sais pas tellement. Je crois que c'était parce qu'il était gentil avec moi. C'était bien quand on était ensemble, mais seulement comme copain. Il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose, tu sais? –Demanda-t-elle, continuant toujours de le fixer. –Enfin, j'ai fait comme tous les adolescents de notre âge…j'imagine que tu comprends.

Elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne. Mais…depuis quand laissait-elle James se mêler de sa vie privée? Plus encore, depuis quand _voulait-elle_ qu'il se mêle de sa vie privée?

-Je vois…-Dit-il en hochant de la tête. Il avait pourtant l'air mélancolique, et elle s'en voulait. Était-ce elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état?

-Il commence à être tard…tu veux rentrer? –Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et essaya de sonder son visage. Est-ce qu'il lui proposait de rentrer parce qu'il s'ennuyait? Ou à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit? Elle se tordit les mains. Elle n'avait pas du tout le goût de retourner au château. Elle aurait fixé ce moment dans le temps. Mais il devait commencer à se faire tard, le soleil ayant laissé place à la lune.

-Ça te dérange si on reste encore un peu? –Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit que ce fut à son tour de se faire sonder par lui, mais drôlement, elle aurait presque voulu qu'il puisse lire à travers elle.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre! –Conclut-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Elle se pelotonna un peu mieux dans sa cape, et retourna à la contemplation de ce début de nuit. Elle se sentait bizarre. Tout à coup, c'était comme si elle avait voulu lui dire tout plein de chose, mais elle en était incapable. Et elle savait qu'elle se sentirait affreusement mal si elle ne lui en parlait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait en elle. Le savait-elle, elle-même?

-James?

-Hum?

-Je voulais juste te dire…merci…

Il tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle sentit son regard plonger dans le sien. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, elle savait qu'il avait compris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit, et ça aussi, il l'avait saisi. C'était juste parfait. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se colla un peu plus sur lui, laissant aller sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence.

-James?

Elle s'en voulait de briser une fois de plus l'ambiance, mais elle devait lui dire.

-Oui? –Fit-il, sans bouger.

-Tu sais pour Anthony…-Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle. –Et bien, non je ne l'aimais pas. Je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ça aimer. Je m'en rends compte…ce soir…

Elle n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait saisi l'importance de ses mots. Il n'ajouta rien, mais quand elle sentit ses bras l'enserrer doucement, elle réalisa qu'il en avait comprit l'essentiel. Elle sentit un sourire venir s'accrocher sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

-Lily?

-Hum?

Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle était si bien. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais elle avait peur que si elle ne bouge, ni un ni l'autre n'aient le courage de se repositionner ainsi.

-Tu sais pour Anthony…

Se fut à son tour de se tendre.

-…je suis bien content que tu ne l'aimes pas. –Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se demanda s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire « débattre ». Elle pouvait voir les petits tremblements de ses mains. Et il y avait aussi cette pression au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle.

Et soudainement, à regret, elle sentit James se décoller.

-Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie, mais il faudrait y aller maintenant.

Elle acquiesça. Mais cette fois, elle n'eut même pas l'énergie de cacher son sourire déçu. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester dans la chaleur de ses bras. De plus, elle était aux prises avec une agitation intérieure qui l'empêcherait certainement de dormir. Pourquoi tout était soudainement devenu si compliqué entre elle et lui?

Elle se releva, époussetant la neige qui s'était déposée sur sa cape, pendant que James rangeait la couverture.

-Est-ce que tu vas me ramener ici? –Demanda-t-elle soudain, prise de panique.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée, c'était de gagner du temps.

-Bien sûr. Si tu en a envi…-Dit-il, la regardant étrangement.

Elle hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

-C'est vraiment très beau…et je ne crois pas que je saurais retrouver l'endroit, seule…-Dit-elle en plongeant ses deux émeraudes dans ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et pencha son visage vers le sien.

-On reviendra, c'est promis. –Dit-il tendrement.

Et elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'elle était en train d'embrasser James Potter. C'était magnétique. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était son odeur, son souffle, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses yeux….c'était tout.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme si tout à coup, la tempête qui faisait rage en elle se déchaînait. Mais contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était pas insupportable, mais bien délicieux. Et ce fut encore mieux quand il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser. Tout ce qui les entourait disparaissait. Plus rien n'avait de sens. La seule chose importante, c'était le moment présent.

Et quand ils se séparèrent, elle était comme hypnotisée. Et si jamais il la repoussait? Et si jamais il lui faisait comprendre que tout cela n'était arrivé qu'à cause de l'ambiance? Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle la rassura immédiatement. Sans même prononcer une parole, il l'attira contre lui et la pressa doucement contre son corps. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, ni pendant combien de temps ils marchèrent main dans la main pour retourner au château. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle aimait James Potter…

… … … … … … …

Et voilà…ils sont enfin ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas tellement long, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en faire plus.

Sinon, et bien je ne l'avais pas mentionné au dernier chapitre, mais évidemment, une partie du chapitre 7 n'est pas à moi bien évidemment. La trame de fond de l'histoire revient bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

Sinon et bien toujours un gros merci à ceux qui lisent et qui review!

Réponses aux revieweurs :

**Miss Enola Addams** : En effet, tu ne t'étais pas trompée car voici le fameux chapitre tant attendu!!! C'est plutôt court…et ça ne devait pas ressembler à ça du tout au départ, mais bon. Disons qu'une fois que je l'ai eu commencé, je ne pouvais plus tellement revenir en arrière. Et tout compte fait, ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça comme situation. Genre de chose pas trop farfelue qui pourrait arriver à monsieur madame tout le monde. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras bien.

**Ocee** : Je suis d'accord…le jeune James devait valoir mille fois le jeune Rogue. Mais en définitive, je trouve que les deux persos s'égalent….quoi que je suis bien contente que Lily ait choisi James et non pas Rogue….Heurkkkk! Et pour la pensine qui apparaît comme ça…lol…j'ai essayé de faire passer ça mine de rien, mais je savais bien que quelqu'un allait m'en reparler. Disons que pour les besoins de la cause, elle était rangée dans cette pièce!! Hihi! Et Lily qui n'est pas si en colère…et bien j'avais pensé la faire totalement rager, mais dans une couple de chapitre, je prévois une autre confrontation entre Lily et Sev, alors je ne voulais pas tout faire exploser à ce moment…je préférais mettre l'emphase sur le souvenir. Alors en espérant que le chapitre t'aie plu!

**Lily** : Merci et contente de voir que tu aimes!!

Merci

Xxx

Alyssa


	9. Haine

Songes d'une pensine

_Haine_

… … … … … … … …

Lily Evans….James Potter…Lily Evans…James Potter …LE…JP…LP…JE…LJPE….

Arg!

C'était fou comment tout Poudlard avait eu vent de la nouvelle aussi rapidement. À peine douze heures après que « l'incident », comme il continuait de nommer le fameux baiser de James et Lily, ne soit arrivé, et tout le monde n'avait que ça sur les lèvres. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E! Non, pas ridicule…c'était absurde, insensé, totalement irrationnel, et surtout tellement INJUSTE! Et surtout, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé dans la tête de Lily pour qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de James? Personne n'aurait pu prédire cela…n'est-ce pas?

Bon d'accord…tout le monde savait que James était follllllllement amoureux de la rouquine, mais cette dernière avait toujours été antipathique avec lui…non? Enfin, toujours si on omettait les derniers mois. Et pourtant, James avait été plus qu'odieux avec elle, et ce, un bon nombre de fois!

Il s'empara du livre de métamorphose qui se trouvait sur la table près du fauteuil où il prenait place, et se mis à en arracher les pages. Dommage pour l'étudiant de première année qui l'avait laissé traîner là….Au moins, c'était défoulant. Il songea avec un petit rictus que quelqu'un qui serait entré à ce moment là, l'aurait probablement pris pour un psychopathe fou. Il était seul dans la Salle Commune, sans aucune autre lumière que celle projetée par le feu, déchirant méthodiquement les pages d'un livre, sa petite stature grassette immobile, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux fixés sur les flammes…On aurait presque pu croire que Peter Pettigrow était devenu fou!

Il n'était pas fou…non…seulement obsédé par le fait que James Potter sortait avec Lily Evans! Il y avait bien de quoi le rendre dingue, non?

Tout ça avait commencé bien des années avant, quand lors de leur deuxième année, il avait osé dire qu'il trouvait la petite Lily Evans de son goût. Évidemment, Sirius et James avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle était une insupportable petite peste vaniteuse et hautaine, et que quiconque sain d'esprit ne pourrait JAMAIS tomber sous son charme. Plus aucun d'eux n'avaient reparlé de cet incident depuis, prenant pour acquis que Peter avait relayé cette idée idiote aux oubliettes. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait…

D'accord, ce n'était pas un amour fou, mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment habitué à recevoir de l'affection de la part de la gente féminine. Peut-être que si une autre fille avait un jour levé les yeux sur lui, il aurait effectivement fait son deuil de Lily Evans, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Elle avait toujours été gentille et douce avec lui. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vraiment nourrie les espoirs qu'il s'était lui-même créés, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle lui portait plus d'attention que toutes autres filles dans le château.

Et voilà que Monsieur James Potter était son petit ami!!! Bien évidemment, ça avait été une toute autre histoire quand celui-ci leur avait fait part de son béguin pour la jeune femme. Sirius avait accueilli la nouvelle avec hilarité plutôt qu'avec dégoût, et une fois remis du choc, avait continué de taquiner James et de l'encourager dans sa démarche. Mais après tout…c'était Sirius. Ce même Sirius qui s'amusait bien à le charrier et à le considérer comme le moins utile des maraudeurs. Mais après tout, c'était encore mieux d'être son « ami » que de ne pas l'être. Au moins, il lui assurait une certaine protection vis-à-vis tous les autres qui auraient voulu s'en prendre à lui. Comme tout cela était ironique : Vous ne faites pas de mal à Peter…car il n'y a que moi qui en aie le droit! Quelle belle façon de résumer leur amitié.

Et puis Rémus…Même Rémus avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un sourire coquin, faisant bénéficier James de ses bons conseils. Lui qui normalement ne se mêlait jamais à rien. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien. Il n'avait jamais tendance à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, et il était si tempéré et naïf que Peter avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait le contrôler. Mais il fallait être méfiant, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sirius qui le massacrerait probablement s'il en prenait conscience.

Et James….James et bien il sortait avec Lily… Il fallait bien s'en douter après tout. Le grand James Potter avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était pour ça que Peter s'était rangé derrière lui. Le bon James qui accueillait les âmes errantes. Un vrai Saint! Au moins avec lui, il pouvait bénéficier de certains privilèges et sa cote était à la hausse. Ça contrebalançait bien pour ce qu'il devait subir en contrepartie. Mais les maraudeurs, c'étaient le symbole de la force et du pouvoir dans Poudlard, non? Et lui, il avait toujours voulu être dans le clan des vainqueurs. Il n'avait que faire des perdants. Il voulait du prestige et de la reconnaissance. Et c'était exactement ce que pouvait lui donner James Potter.

Et voilà, comme c'était heureux. Après tant de harcèlement et de non respect envers Lily, il l'obtenait enfin…Enfin il avait le trophée qu'il voulait! Et Peter, lui, une fois de plus, ne récoltait rien.

Intérieurement, il bouillait….il rageait…il voyait noir! Cette fois, il était LE perdant, et ça lui était intolérable. Heureusement, il était seul…car ce soir, s'ils avaient été là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu leur dire, ou même leur faire….

Mais il ne le ferait pas…non, car après tout, c'était ses amis, non?

Et de toute façon…amis ou pas amis, il était beaucoup trop faible pour toute forme de vengeance…non?

… … … … … … … … …

Bon alors avant de vous mettre à hurler, lisez au moins les quelques lignes qui vont suivre…svp!!!! HIHI

Bon alors, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications : 1-Ok…Le point de vue de Peter n'était pas inclus au départ dans la fic, mais j'avais parsemé (très légèrement) quelques chapitres avec des indices pouvant mener à ce chapitre et c'est nécessaire pour la bonne continuité de la fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne reviendra pas souvent, au maximum une fois.

2-Je sais que plusieurs attendaient le chapitre avec les réactions de Severus. Ne paniquez pas, ça va venir dans le prochain chapitre, et même le suivant!

3- Ça a pris plus de temps pour la publication de ce très petit chapitre….j'en suis désolée, mais il va falloir vous y faire, car j'ai commencé le Bacc…et c'est vraiment très demandant. Donc entre les études, le boulot, le copain et tout le reste, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC!

4-Attention…J'ai choisi de faire un Peter un peu psychopathe, à la limite dangereux fou…mais, ne vous méprenez pas : Il s'agit ici de SON point de vue personnel…et surtout, il faut tenir compte qu'il est très en colère et vexé! Donc ne pensez pas que je vais transformer l'histoire originale pour en faire une de meurtre et de sang….Peter restera Peter!

5- Merci pour vos nombreux reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant! J'ai pu constater que vous avez bien aimé la scène James/Lily et évidemment il y en aura d'autres, mais avant, je préconise du Lily/Severus.

Les remerciements au revieweurs :

**Ocee** : Lol je comprends que tu préfères James et peut-être que l'expression « ils s'équivalent » n'étaient pas tellement approprié. Mais en fait, comme j'étudies en psycho, j'ai tendance à toujours vouloir tout remettre en contexte, alors …Mais en fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que James est certainement un bien meilleur choix pour Lily comme mari, si on considère le tempérament de Sevi et ses actes. Mais quand on regarde le cheminement des personnages et leur « bon fond » et bien je dois dire que je suis agréable surprise par Rogue, presque touchée et séduite. Il faut dire que j'ai tendance à être très empathique à la souffrance des autres alors c'est peut-être ça aussi… Sinon et bien je suis contente de lire tes commentaires sur le chapitre, car c'était totalement ce que je voulais créer. Je me suis peut-être un peu inspiré d'un fait personnel, mais je voulais surtout montrer cette espèce de fébrilité et d'angoisse quand on sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais qu'on ne sait ni quand, ni comment. Alors merci pour tes commentaires!

**Miss Enola Addams** : Contente que tu adores! Si tu aimes la romance, tu vas être servie dans un chapitre un peu plus loin…Sinon et ben pour Rogue, ne t'en fais pas…moi aussi je suis impatiente d'en être rendue à lui! Haha! Et puis comme c'est pour le prochain chapitre….et bien le plaisir en est doublé!

**Lily :** Et oui, c'est comme ça que j'imagine leur premier baiser. Comme quelque chose qui pourrait tous nous arriver. Après tout, ils ont bien beau être des sorciers, ils restent avant tout des adolescents! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Lo** : Des frissons? Woua…c'est flatteur! Comme je disais un peu plus haut, c'est partiellement bâti sur ce que je me rappelais du premier baiser que j'ai échangé avec mon amoureux. Évidemment c'est impossible de retranscrire la sensation du avant et du après, mais au moins, ça m'a replacé dans le contexte. Sinon et ben pour Rogue, il risque d'avoir la mâchoire décrochée. Hihi!

**Maman Weasley** : Bien dit…ENFIN! Ça commençait à me peser sur les épaules ce baiser. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Reste que c'est encore pire maintenant car là, je dois me débrouiller avec la suite de l'histoire, qui se rapproche de plus en plus à ce qu'on connaît déjà…enfin…j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Siria** : Merci!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

Merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


	10. La maladie d'amour

Songes d'une Pensine

La maladie d'amour 

… … … … … … …

Il déambulait dans les couloirs depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Ce n'était pas tellement défoulant, mais au moins ça avait le bénéfice de lui faire dépenser de l'énergie. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour qu'il parvienne à s'endormir assez facilement ce soir. Les cernes qui creusaient son visage commençaient à être de plus en plus apparents et plusieurs n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir à titre de moqueries. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Par contre, il n'aurait pas craché sur une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus une option depuis quelque temps. Et s'il allait voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui donne une potion de sommeil….? Non! Il n'en était quand même pas rendu à ce point là….

Tout lui semblait tellement compliqué. On devait choisir ceci, penser à cela, accepter ceci, refuser cela….ARG…..Qui avait dit que vieillir était facile?

Il était arrivé au bout d'un couloir. Devait-il tourner à gauche ou bien à droite? Est-ce que cela aurait une quelconque incidence? Est-ce que cela serait déterminant? Il tourna à gauche. Il n'avait pas tellement fait attention à l'endroit où il allait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il saurait se retrouver. Et dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à faire marche arrière. Faire marche arrière…il avait appris à ses dépends qu'on ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière dans toutes les situations.

Il soupira. Il avait espérer que marcher dissipe ses pensées, mais il les sentait bien ancrés dans sa tête. Devait-il leur faire face? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Il y avait cette foutue rencontre avec _Lui_ qui approchait. Il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par se décider. Non, pas seulement se décider…être sûr de son choix ! Évidemment il était plutôt content d'avoir passé les différents tests, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ressentait une certaine anxiété face à tout cela. Ce serait à partir de ce moment que tout commencerait….Mais encore, était-ce vraiment cela qui le tourmentait à ce point.

Bien sûr que non. Il savait bien que ce qui le hantait jour et nuit, c'était deux yeux verts avec une cascade de feu. Pourquoi diable, Lily Evans sortait-elle avec James Potter? Premièrement, le simple fait de savoir que Lily sortait avec quelqu'un avait de quoi le mettre dans tous ses états. Mais quand il s'agissait de James Potter, c'était mille fois pire! Il était le sorcier qu'il détestait le plus au monde!!!!!!Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus, c'était que cela le ramenait des années en arrière. Ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'ils avaient pris le train ensemble. C'était si peu compliqué entre elle et lui, entre lui et le reste…il était bien naïf d'avoir cru que ce serait toujours ainsi. Il y avais aussi eu James et Lily. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait rejeté, préférant sa compagnie à la sienne. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi Potter. Elle n'avait pas seulement pris une décision dure à avaler, elle avait fait son choix.

Il serra ses dents les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que la pression lui donne mal à la mâchoire. Il était comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait même plus se supporter lui-même. Il y avait sans cesse cette pression en lui. Ça venait le chercher jusque dans la gorge. Il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais c'était douloureux. Comme si son corps était trop petit pour contenir la rage, la déception, la colère et la peine à la fois. Même ses pensées n'étaient plus concises. Il avait de la difficulté à faire le point sur quoi que ce soit, toujours plongé dans un monde qui n'était pas tellement réjouissant.

Au début, une fois la surprise première passée, il s'était surpris lui-même de son calme. Après tout, ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans. Comment peut-on penser être réellement en amour à cet âge? Ce ne serait qu'une petite idylle, tout comme avec Grahams. Lily finirait par se tanner. De toute manière, qui aurait pu supporter Potter comme petit ami plus de quelques jours? Déjà comme co-étudiant il était insupportable, alors comme petit copain…Puis, il avait même espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un pari stupide. Ça aurait bien été le genre de cet abruti. C'était peu plausible qu'il ait tant couru après la rouquine sans qu'il n'y ait une récompense derrière cela. C'était cruel de vouloir que Lily ait le cœur brisé –si on pouvait dire cela ainsi- mais il avait osé croire que dans un cas pareil, elle serait venu chercher réconfort dans ses bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça c'était passé. Tranquillement, le doute s'était installé dans son esprit, le prenant de plus en plus au piège. Il se sentait traqué. Après quelques temps, leurs petits airs gênés avaient laissé place à quelque chose que lui même n'arrivait pas à nommer. De la complicité? De la tendresse? De la sensualité? Peu importe ce que c'était, ça le tuait. Un mois…UN MOIS qu'ils étaient ensembles, indissociables. Et le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient l'air heureux dans tout ça.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, à pas moins de quelques pas de lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Mais où était-il? Pas près de la tour des Griffondors, quand même?

-Rogue –Fit-il passant près de lui, sans sourire.

Seul un petit regard, pas même de moqueries. C'était étrange…beaucoup trop étrange…

-Hey Potter! –Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il ressentait seulement le besoin de confirmer sa crainte.

Ce dernier se tourna avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Comme ça tu sors vraiment avec Evans? –Dit-il, avec une voix qu'il trouvait lui-même un peu trop forcée.

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué…

Severus fut surpris par le ton menaçant qu'il venait de prendre. Étrange…Il afficha involontairement un sourire narquois. Est-ce que Potter avait peur? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de perdre sa tendre?

-Oulah, y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas? Un problème de couple Potter?

James serrait les points. Severus devinait qu'il devait lutter contre une très forte envie. Que ce passait-il?

-La ferme Rogue…Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. –Dit-il un peu trop calmement pour que cela ne soit totalement naturel.

Définitivement, quelque chose le perturbait.

-Ça va mal pour toi Potter, parce que depuis quelques temps, toi et ta douce êtes pas mal le sujet principal de conversation dans tout Poudlard. Si tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de toi…Eh…mais depuis quand le célèbre James Potter n'aime plus faire parler de lui? –Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Il rageait. C'était beaucoup trop visible.

-Je te le dis pour la dernière fois Rogue, ferme-là!

-Ou bien quoi? –Continua-t-il faussement apeuré. –Tu vas me suspendre par les pieds dans les airs?

C'était le mot de trop. Sans même qu'il ne puisse parer le coup, James venait de se jeter sur lui, l'agrippant par le collet et le plaquant sur le mûr. C'était indéniable, James Potter était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que lui.

-Écoute-moi bien Sev…-Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. -…c'est seulement parce que ça fait plaisir à Lily que je t'ai laissé tranquille depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, et je n'ai absolument pas le goût de le savoir, mais je te conseille de laisser tomber immédiatement. Parce qu'entre toi et moi, je crois être beaucoup plus enclin à faire parler Lily que toi tu ne l'es à la faire taire. Je suis certain que tout le monde serait ravi d'entendre l'histoire de l'amour déchu de Severus Rogue.

Lily ne le ferait pas. Elle n'accepterait jamais de parler de la relation qui les avait unis. Et puis, il n'y avait jamais eu d'histoire entre elle et lui…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. –Dit-il froidement, en se dégageant.

-Tu crois peut-être que je suis aveugle, Rogue?

-Avec la paire de lunette que tu portes, y'a de bonnes chances! –Dit-il en affichant un sourire ironique.

-Ne joues pas au plus fin. Je t'ai bien vu nous observer. Ton regard est sans cesse posé sur elle. Tu es jaloux Snivellus? –Demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Comme il pouvait haïr James Potter.

-Comme si je pouvais être jaloux que tu sortes avec cette fille!

Ça lui pinçait de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il dire cela? James haussa un sourcils.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, cette fille c'est Lily Evans. La même avec qui tu as traîné pendant tes premières années à Poudlard, sur laquelle tu ne cesses de poser des regards désespérés et obsédés, celle qui refuse catégoriquement de te parler…-

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter. –S'entendit-il cracher.

C'était une vraie torture de l'entendre parler de cette histoire qui ne le regardait pas. Était-il au courant de quoi que ce soit? Est-ce que Lily lui en avait déjà parlé?

-C'est une corde sensible Sevi? –Dit-il en souriant.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. James Potter était toujours aussi arrogant. Il n'avait même pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il lui lança un dernier regard et partit dans l'autre direction.

-J'ai encore gagné Rogue…

Il aurait bien voulu être capable de ne pas se retourner, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Gagné, Potter? GAGNÉ? –S'entendit-il cracher alors qu'il se retournait pour aller se planter face à Potter. –On ne gagne pas Lily, Potter, on la mérite! Et toi tu n'es certainement pas celui qui l'a méritée. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui a rusé pour l'obtenir.

Avec l'air qu'il affichait, c'était évident que James était surpris, voir abasourdi par le revirement de situation.

-Tu ne l'aimes même pas Potter…

-Tu t'avances sur un terrain dangereux Severus…

-Et je suis sûre qu'elle non plus ne ressent absolument rien pour toi!

-Alors dis-moi donc pourquoi elle est dans mes bras et non pas dans les tiens? –Dit James en le toisant.

C'était encore pire de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

-Pour la popularité, Potter. Ce n'est qu'une question de popularité….-C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre. –Elle s'est laissé prendre au jeu, mais entre toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu n'es pas le genre de type avec qui Lily voudrait passer sa vie.

Essayait-il de convaincre Potter, ou lui-même?

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre elle et moi! –Vit-il James rager. –J'aime Lily, et c'est réciproque. De toute façon, tu es la dernière personne qui peut croire connaître Lily. Ça fait des années qu'elle ne veux plus te parler. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas savoir ce qui se passe entre nous!

-Il ne se passe rien entre vous Potter! Ce n'est que de la frime. –Continua-t-il.

-La ferme, Rogue! –James perdait visiblement le peu de calme qui lui restait. – Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être aimé!

-Tu es indigne d'elle Potter…

-Parce que toi tu le serais?

-Certainement plus que toi!

-Laisse-moi rire…Même t'es parents n'ont pas été capable de te supporter Snivellus. Alors, essais de me faire croire que tu connais quelque chose à l'amour…-Potter planta ses deux yeux dans les siens. –J'aime Lily. Mais plus que tout, Lily m'aime !

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. James Potter n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. Ni de se mêler de sa vie familiale, ni de se mêler de sa relation avec Lily, ni de lui voler sa Lily.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait levé sa baguette et l'avait pointée sur James. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de saisir la sienne et d'initier un mouvement, qu'il s'entendait déjà crier :

-_Sectusempra!_

-NNNNOOOONNNN!

Il l'entendit au même moment. Un cri. Il se tourna. Deux émeraudes vertes, horrifiées. C'est alors que ça le frappa : James Potter avait raison

… … … … … … … …

Voilà, un autre chapitre. Il est pas tellement long…même moins que prévu. Au départ, j'avais pensé que Severus pourrait développer sur les sentiments qu'il entretenait pour Lily, mais à bien y penser, je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de type qui étalerait sa vie amoureuse devant son ennemie. Voilà donc ce que ça donne.

J'espère que vous allez bien aimer. Pour le prochain chapitre, on va voir et Lily, et Sevi, et on va prendre beaucoup plus connaissance des réactions de Rogue

Toujours un gros merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de me laisser une petite note!

Remerciements au revieweurs :

**Siria** : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, même si c'était Peter. Évidemment, il avait l'air très méchant, même un peu trop, mais bon. Comme tu dis, c'est sûr et certain qu'il n'est pas devenu méchant du jour au lendemain. Il y avait certainement une raison, une histoire et une motivation qu'on ne saura jamais. On pourrait même demander à J.K. de nous écrire un livre sur l'histoire de Peter. Ça serait une bonne excuse pour faire revivre les maraudeurs, nah? Merci!

**Maman Weasley** : Bien vu. C'est pas tellement qu'il est amoureux effectivement, plus qu'il n'est jaloux. À ma façon, Peter s'est toujours vu inférieur et n'a pas su apprécier ce que lui avait. On est toujours tenté par le voisin, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, on le reverra probablement un peu plus loin. Contente que tu ais aimé.

**Ocee** : Évidemment, je pense que Peter est un des personnages les plus controversés. On ne sait pas grand chose sur ses motivations, et je pense qu'il y a largement place à l'interprétation. Mais bon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, et si ça peut te rassurer, l'histoire ne se centrera pas sur lui. Je prévois reparler de lui dans au maximum 1 chapitre, et peut-être quelques petites mentions. Mais Lily et Severus demeurent les personnages centraux. C'est bien par contre de voir que ça ne t'empêche pas d'aimer la fic. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Miss Enola Addams** : Ah, contente de voir que tu as quand même apprécié, dans le mesure du possible. J'imagine que ce chapitre-ci te plaira d'avantage (du moins, j'ose espérer). Et puis pour Lily et James, ne désespère pas. Leur histoire va revenir au centre de l'action dans quelques chapitres.

**Lily** : Ah!! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'en général, vous avez pas mal tous apprécié, même si c'était Peter. Alors dans ce chapitre-ci on a quand même un petit aperçu de la réaction de Severus, mais ça va être plus dans le prochain. Merci!

Gros merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


End file.
